


La vida que quiero vivir

by NuaQGaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Boys' Love, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Romace, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuaQGaunt/pseuds/NuaQGaunt
Summary: Todo cambio por una simple acción, pero una acción de amor, ahora tendrán que buscar otra manera para romper el hechizo.Harry quiere vivir, y la vida le dará la oportunidad, pero Severus ¿podrá soportar  la vida que quiere vivir Harry?La felicidad de sus amigos y padres también es importante para el.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Despertar

Las cosas habían cambiado lo sintió, cuando empezó a sentir un leve calentamiento en su brazo, casi sin molestia, pero después de una hora de no hacerle caso, un ardor se extendió de su brazo. Le llamaba y tenía que ir, no recordaba la última vez que hubiese sido tan considerado como para no partirlo del dolor al acudir cuando lo llamaba.  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su joven amante, hace solo unas horas habían hecho el amor y se había entregado por completo al experiencia, solo dando y tomando todo el amor que el quisieras darle. Le amaba se tardó un tiempo en darse cuanta pero ahora lo sabía y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Cuando habían llegado al final le había susurrado al oído que lo amaba y él le respondió lo mismo.  
Severus se vistió rápido y salió de las protecciones del castillo, para aparecer en la entrada de la mansión Riddle, entro rápidamente, encontró a su señor sentado en uno de los sillones que daba para la chimenea y Lucius a su lado, también extraño, no recordaba que dejara que alguien se sentara a su lado en ningún momento, porque para él todos los demás eran inferiores.  
\- Mi lord – saludo y espero a su lado no sabiendo que hacer.  
\- Siéntate, llegaste tarde- dijo simplemente, Severus se sorprendió, no había castigo.  
Me senté junto a Lucius esperando, estaba expectante al igual que él, muy pocas veces nos llama, solo a los dos para algo en específico.  
\- Lo que les voy a comentar es algo importante, que cambiara algunas cosas- empezó Tom, hace solo dos horas su mente se despojó de una neblina que lo mantenía cautivo en su propia mente – Hace unos años yo me enamore de un muchacho, tuvimos un hijo.- respiro profundo porque no sabía cómo continuar- alguien me lanzo una maldición o un hechizo que hizo que mi mente quedara encerrada comportándome como me han comentado que me he comportado hasta ahora, nada de lo que ha pasado debía pasar, ustedes me recuerdan verdad, como era antes, sé que mis planes han cambiado pero deben de creerme, nada de lo que he hecho ha sido en mis cinco sentidos- dije en voz baja y casi rota todavía me falta comprender como he llegado hasta este punto.- algo debió pasar con mi hijo, porque es la única explicación que se me ocurre para que este hechizo se rompiera.  
Severus se había quedado en shock, esto no estaba mal, el lord realmente se veía mal, y sus ojos habían vuelto al azul que algún día fue.  
\- Su hijo, mi lord – dije con un poco de duda.  
\- Si Severus, mi hijo, recuerdo cuando nació, era tan hermoso, con los ojos de mi madre y mi nariz, todo lo demás se parecía su papa, con ese cabello negro y su boquita, era tan pequeño que pensé que se rompería en mis brazos.- dijo el lord casi en un susurro, y con lágrimas que trataban de no escapar de sus ojos, y por primera vez me pregunte de que iba todo eso. Un momento después de que el lord respirara profundo sus ojos volvieron al rojo ya muy conocido por nosotros. – y después lo último que recuerdo es que él fue a saludar al esposo de Lucius y no volvió para comer, cuando llegue al lugar estaba Narcisa y Lily en la mansión. Solo eso.  
Decir que estaba es shock era poco, a mi lado Lucius casi se atraganto con su propia saliva al decir – esposo, a que se refiere mi Lord- dijo casi gritando  
\- Al parecer no solo a mí me lanzaron el hechizo, también está sobre ti, y posiblemente también en Nott- dijo más calmado Tom, El lord respiro profundo como dando orden a sus pensamientos.- muy pocos eran cercanos a mí, sabían de mi carácter y de mis planes, por lo tanto nadie de se dio cuenta de mis cambio, o si se dio cuenta posiblemente murió. No lo sé, lo que me ha dicho Nagini es muy poco y quiero que ustedes rellenen esos espacios vacíos o de lo que ustedes saben, porque si ustedes también están hechizados, no sabrán cual es la verdad.  
\- Mi lord, acaso no cree que también me hechizaron- pregunto Severus, si lo que pensaba es que al parecer los habían manipulado y no se dieron cuenta porque solo menciono a Lucius y a Nott.  
\- Por qué tu no tenías pareja ni hijos, y si mi heredero tuvo algo que ver con el hechizo posiblemente también los hijos de Malfoy y Nott.  
\- Yo recuerdo muy poco posiblemente solo borraron algunos recuerdos por que no recuerdo que usted tuviera pareja. O cambio de planes.  
\- Eso lo podemos checar después, primero Lucius, tu esposo Remus Lupin y tu hijo Draco, ¿todavía están contigo?  
\- … - casi podía escuchar el sonido del aliento escapando de los pulmones de Lucius, -mi hijo Draco y mi esposa Narcisa, hemos estado en sus servicio Señor, debe de haber una confusión, yo jamás me casaría con un mestizo- afirmo Lucius, su mente se había desconectado, era imposible que él se haya casado con Remus, si estaba enamorado de él pero su padre jamás lo aceptaría.  
\- Lucius, yo soy mestizo, la supremacía de la sangre jamás me intereso, pero tenía el apoyo de los sangre pura y algunos puntos de ellos eran ciertos, pero otros no, vuelvo a repetir lo mismo lo hablaremos más adelante, posiblemente cuando sepamos qué cambio en la vida de mi hijo para que el hechizo se rompiera.  
\- No nos ha dicho ¿quién es su hijo?- dije para salir de la duda.  
\- Se los diré más adelante, primero quiero saber si me son fieles, no dudaran de mi palabra y no le harán daño a mi heredero.- la seguridad de mi hijo era todo para mí, tenía que recuperarlo, pero para eso necesitaba confirmar totalmente en mis amigos, si es que lo seguían siendo.  
\- Mi lord, tengo un poco de duda en sus palabras, pero hare todo para confiar en ellas, y cuando descubramos como romper el hechizo, no habrá duda en mi lealtad.- porque posiblemente mi mente lo niega con fuerza incluso cuando mi corazón lo acepta sin dudar, tal vez es por el hechizo o por que deseo que ese amor fuera verdadero, Remus y yo, sonreí ante eso último- pero mi obediencia siempre será para usted.  
\- Mi lord,- dije, si el pedía un juramento de lealtad, yo había también hecho un juramento a Dumbleldore pero solamente para cuidar a Harry, pero si todo lo que ha pasado es por culpa de un hechizo, no habrá necesidad de seguir con el juramento o si, de todos modos tendría que decirlo, o no habría escapatoria.- No sé cuánto sepa de lo que pasado desde el hechizo, pero persiguió a la familia Potter y yo jure proteger a Harry Potter a Albus Dumbledore. – dije ya preparándome para un crucio al menos, pero lo que paso me quejo en shock total. El lord se estaba riendo, y entonces temí por mi vida, no recuerdo jamás haberlo visto reír.  
\- Severus, hiciste bien, si tu único juramento es cuidar de él, no hay problema siempre y cuando siga teniendo tu lealtad, si es así entonces puedo contarles todo lo que yo sé, y ustedes me contaran que ha cambiado a partir de eso.  
\- Si mi lord,- respondimos al unísono Lucius y yo.  
\- Bien,- el lord respiro profundo,- Como deben de saber para tener un hijo de dos hombres, este hijo debe ser concebido con amor, un amor tan profundo que la magia reconozca esta unión y les de su bendición con un hijo. Pero también este amor, que yo creía jamás sentir cambio algunos de mis planes, Yo quería ser Ministro de magia, me había hecho de algunos socios muy adinerados y podía empezar mi campaña, presentando mis ideas y entre estas aislarnos completamente de muggles, eso fue tomado como si odiara a los muggles o nacidos muggles, pero muchas personas coincidían con mis propuestas, y otras las odiaban, querían volver a la antigua gloria, cuando estas ideas me hartaron, recuerdo haber utilizado métodos menos convencionales, conocí a mi esposo en la fiesta de graduación de Lucius, él estaba con su pareja y con los amigos de esta, empezamos a coincidir de vez en cuanto, hasta que me invito a salir, después de unas salidas y por el ese entonces el compromiso de Lucius era lo más mencionado, le pedí que nos casáramos también, no quería estar sin él. Muy pocos estuvieron en nuestra boda, solo sus amigos y parejas de estos, y también Severus y Nott.  
\- Mi lord, no recuerdo nada de eso- dijo Lucius.  
\- Es evidente, también estas hechizado, pero lo que ustedes saben después de que tu hijo, Lucius, naciera, quiero saber que he hecho yo y que ha pasado después de eso.  
\- Hay una profecía, hace unos años la tratamos de robar para saber si era verdadera, pero solo la podía agarrar la persona de quien hablara la profecía y cuando yo trata de quitársela a Potter esta se rompió y jamás lo supimos.- dijo Lucius  
\- A Potter – pregunto extrañado el lord – ¿porque a Potter?- pregunto, eso no le gustaba nada.  
\- Mi lord – respondió Severus – yo le dije la profecía, decía “ el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca … nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimos mes… y el señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce … y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida … el único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…”cuando usted la analizo, sabía que era el hijo de Potter y los persiguió y los mato- dijo muy despacio esto último al ver la expresión de su señor.  
\- Imposible- dije muy despacio, sin creerlo,- eso no puede ser verdad – las palabras iban muriendo en mi garganta y mis ojos los sentía con pesados, sabía que en ese punto estaba llorando.- eso es imposible.  
\- Mi lord- Severus estaba estupefacto , el lord estaba llorando por la muerte de los Potter- ¿Por qué? es imposible –  
\- Porqué Harry es mi hijo, es imposible que el este destinado a matarme cuando es mi hijo, yo no pude matar a mi esposo. - Dije con desesperación.


	2. Confiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creo que puse una nota acerca de el trama de la historia.  
> advertencia: sexo explicito.

Era imposible eso, él amaba mucho a James como para dañarlo, y menos matarlo, casi podía sentir su magia descontrolada, y Nagini siseando furiosa contra Lucius y Severus. Se calmó un poco tenía que saber si todo era cierto y que más había hecho.   
\- Ha dicho que Harry es su hijo, mi Lord- pregunto Lucius cuando pudo hablar casi con pánico por la serpiente que estaba rodeando a su Lord.  
\- Si Lucius, tu estas casado con Remus, su amigo James Potter es mi esposo y nuestro hijo Harry, yo escogí su nombre, ahora necesito saber lo que ha paso porque Harry al ser mi hijo es imposible que sea el destinado a matarme, recuerdo que había otro chico, nació el mismo día que Harry, y yo no recuerdo que me hayas dicho esa profecía Severus.  
Severus por su lado apenas pudo parpadear cuando el Lord lo llamo, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿que era verdad?, ¿que era mentira? Harry, Su Harry hijo de aquel que trato de matarlo y no pudo, ya no podía acaso confiar en su mente, y solo podía en su corazón y en el solo había una verdad absoluta, amaba a Harry, y si las cosas tomaban ese camino, descubriría la verdad de todo eso, quien era tan desquiciado como para querer que padre e hijo se enfrentarán.   
\- Señor, si Potter es su hijo, entonces nada de lo que ha sucedido debió haber pasado pero en quien debemos confiar, y sobre todo como haremos para deshacer todos los hechizos que nos han puesto.- dijo Severus después de meditar un poco.  
\- Tu estas en Hogwarts, debes ir con el viejo y averiguar si él también fue engañado o en su caso él estaba al tanto de lo sucedido- dijo el Lord, tenía que empezar a planear como moverse para descubrir lo que había pasado.  
\- Sí, mi Lord, en la mañana hablare con él y descubriré de qué lado está el director- dije convocando un tempus, no pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana,- como debo proceder, dependiendo de lo que descubra – pregunto, no sabía que debía de hacer, pero pensaría con más calma en su cama y de preferencia con su chico a lado.  
\- Si él también fue engañado, revélale algunas cosas, como que deseo una tregua momentánea, y que hablaremos en un lugar neutral con algunos de la orden del pollo para que valla, estarás del lado de él, pero actuaras como mediador, también si puedes comunicarte con Lupin, para que los acompañe, o en todo caso acércate a él, espero que sus instintos sean como antes y confié en ti, pero si el viejo sale por la tangente y tú te das cuenta que él estuvo involucrado en esto, dile que estoy planeando una redada en algún pueblo, para ir por un traidor. En cuanto a Harry vigílalo, quiero saber todo de él, y ve que ha cambiado en la vida de mi hijo para que rompiera el hechizo, vete y vuelve en la noche.- dicho esto Severus hizo una inclinación para despedirse de Lucius y del Lord, y salió de ahí.

Severus llego al castillo y fue directamente a sus habitaciones, tal como lo había dejado estaba Harry dormido apenas con una sábana que cubría su cuerpo, se quitó su túnica y la demás ropa quedando solamente con sus calzoncillos, y se medió en la cama, Harry debió sentir que llegaba, porque giro para poder abrazarlo.  
\- Tardaste – dijo con voz adormilada. – cuando desperté un poco y tú no estabas pensé que te habían llamado - lo abrazo aún más, necesitaba saber que él no se iría que no era un sueño- estas frio y hueles a noche- dijo para después seguir durmiendo ahora con la cabeza recargada en su pecho.   
Beso su coronilla, pero no pudo dormir de inmediato, pensado en los últimos acontecimientos y como proceder de ahora en adelante, sabía que cualquiera que fuera la verdad no tendría muchos momento que estuviera con Harry y disfrutaría de los que tuviera por el momento.   
\------------

A la mañana, despertó sintiendo unas manos en su hombría, mientras que una boca dejaba cierta humedad mientras que subía y bajaba, fue un maravilloso despertar, más al abrir su ojos y ver hacia Harry que estaba entre sus piernas con su boca que lucía satisfecho al verlo. La boca de Harry cubrió por completo su pene y succiono un poco, no pude evita un jadeo al sentí su lengua deslizarse con lo largo de mi pene, pareció que ese sonido alentó a Harry porque con su mano tomo mis testículos, aprontando y jalando con una maestría que lo enloquecía, la boca de Harry hacia sonido tan obscenos que era tortuoso no poder resistirse, no quería, tomo de sus cabellos a Harry para márcale un ritmo delicioso, pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar, lo detuvo, lo jalo para besarlo, con esa boca de hace unos momento lo llevaba a la gloria, y lo beso mientras que con su mano tomaba una de su tetillas y la pellizcaba, bajo su mano por el torso que era marcada en ciertos lugares y una piel suave pero fue bajando más hasta su hombría, la tomo entre sus dedos y la estimulo, con cierta lentitud, su labios fueron bajando desde su boca hasta su cuello, dejando marcas en su piel, y mientras escuchaba los sonidos emitidos de Harry, sus suaves gemidos lo incitaban mas, bajo hasta su pecho y tomo una tetilla entre sus dientes, mientras que su mano bajo hasta su entraba, tentando el anillo de músculos, bajo totalmente su boca para tomar el pene de Harry habiendo jadearlo más alto, pero se detuvo ahí, tomo una almohada y la supo bajo las cadera de Harry así como ayer, beso alrededor de sus muslos, para detenerse en su entrada, hundió su lengua en la entrada y metió con lentitud un dedo, no se sentía tan apretado como ayer y pudo entrar con facilidad, la entrada casi estaba dilatada por la primera vez de ayer, pero aun así lo preparo despacio , disfrutando de los gemidos y su suplicas de su Harry.   
Cuando por fin estaba preparado para recibirle, acomodo su pene en la entrada y empujo despacio, disfrutando de la estreches casi virginal de su amante, podía beber los jadeos de Harry en su boca, entrando y saliendo con un delicioso vaivén de sus caderas, los ojos de Harry estaban casi cerrados, y una lagrima se escapó de ellos, por un momento se detuvo pensando que lo había lastimado, pero Harry soltó otro gemido mientras pedía que se moviera un poco más, entendí que la lagrima era por el dolor todavía reciente de su primera vez, pero que estaba tan excitado como el, y que quería sentir todo y más, saco casi todo solo para golpear con su pene la próstata de chico, que abrió la boca casi como un grito y su ojos viajaban hacia atrás, oh como disfrutaba eso, estar enterrado hasta el fondo de su amante, de su novio, del chicho al que amaba, tomo una de sus piernas y la alzo a la altura de su pecho y volvió a golpear ese punto exacto que sabía llevaba a Harry a la locura, teniendo más espacio para hacerlo mas rápido, comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo a Harry gemir y jadear más alto, sabía que estaba cerca, él también lo sentía, pero no se detuvo, tomo a Harry de su cadera, quedando más enterrado en su interior y apresuro sus embestidas, lo que veían sus ojos eran lo mas excitante y maravillo que habían visto en toda su vida, Harry estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, y con los ojos abiertos y la lujuria en ellos, sus labios rojos y unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello, lo que hizo que perdiera el poco control que tenía, y tomando su boca con la suya, se detuvo, la mirada del chico era confundida, sin duda por no dejarlo terminar.  
\- Di que eres mío Harry- dijo bajito en su oído  
\- Lo soy Severus.- Lo que quería Harry era que se moviera, que ir sentirlo en su interior llenándolo por completo.  
\- Que pase lo que pase, serás mío y de nadie más, di que me amas, Harry di que me amas y me moveré.  
\- Te amo- Harry no lo dudo en ningún momento mientras sentía que Severus se movía dándole con más fuerza y velocidad al punto dulce que lo llevaba a la locura.  
\- Mas alto Harry- pidió Severus  
Severus empezó a embestir con más fuerza mientras Harry repetía una y otra vez que era suyo que lo amaba y entonces cuando pensó que ya no podía más, tomo el pene de Harry este sus manos y lo masturbo al ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras Harry repetía su nombre una y otra vez, llego el maravilloso final, sintiendo que toda su esencia entraba en Harry llenándolo de él, y besaba su labios mientras que Harry se corría en su torso.  
Así se había quedado dentro del mientras besada uso mejillas, su frente su nariz y su boca, repitiéndole cuanto le amaba.   
\-----------

\- Como te fue – dijo Harry después de unos momentos, ya acostados uno junto al otro, la mano de Severus trazaba con cuidado la piel de Harry.  
\- El Lord me llamo, justo cuando ya estabas dormido, tengo información que tengo que consultar con Albus, el Lord se ha comportado de una forma extraña y tengo miedo de que fuera una trampa- beso su frente no queriéndose levantar, pero el deber llama, fue una agradable mañana.  
\- Vas a ir con el director ahora- pregunto cuando casi se separa de sus brazos, - en vez de quedarte conmigo, que estoy aquí desnudo y a tu disposición- eso mismo lo dijo con diversión en su rostro, que más quería que complacer a su amante, pero tenía que proteger a Harry, ya en la noche lo recompensaría.  
\- Tú no tienes suficiente verdad, pero si tengo que levantarme he ir con Albus, la información que tengo es delicada y poder poner un fin a la guerra, es importante, - después de ver el rostro de Harry con un puchero adorable dijo – no diga que tu no lo seas, y créeme preferiría adorar tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro y hundirme en ti – soltó un suspiro de cansancio- así que espero volver después del almuerzo y hacerte mío otra vez, claro si quieres.  
\- Por supuesto que quiero, iré con Hermione, para estudiar un poco los últimos exámenes están por llegar y por fin graduación, y lo mejor de todo es que ya no tendré que ocultar nuestra relación, excepto claro del resto del mundo- dijo con un suspiro caprichoso.- dijo también levantándose de la cama para empezar a vestirse.  
\- Entonces ve a desayunar primero, yo iré a desayunar con Albus así puedo regresar más rápido, almorzamos y regresamos aquí, después debes irte a tu torre, para las clases mañana.- hoy era domingo y podría platicar más tiempo con el director, claro si este no era un traidor.-¿qué te parece? – le pregunto a Harry  
\- Dentro de dos semanas empiezan los exámenes finales, no me alejes de tu lado, me quedare aquí en las noches y en las mañanas me iré temprano a mi torre con la capa, así que no te preocupes, por cierto me prestarías algunos de tus libros para estudiar- pregunto con un poco de duda,   
\- Claro que sí, aparte todo de aquí es tuyo también, no tienes que pedírmelo, pero dime, al fin me dirás que elección de carrera elegiste- desde que están juntos nunca le pregunto, y él nunca se lo comento, tal vez porque nunca se planteó estudiar algo después de terminar Hogwarts por que no creía que tuviera la oportunidad, pero si las cosas cambian quisiera que él se diera ese lujo, que fuera feliz y esperaba en el corazón que su felicidad lo incluyera.  
\- Te lo diré, cuando terminen los exámenes y si los apruebo necesitare tu carta de recomendación para la universidad.   
\- Mi carta, pero solo hay dos carreras que yo esté dispuesto para dar mi carta- pregunto con duda, una de ellas era obvio estudiar una maestría en desarrollo de pasiones y claro esta solo un alumno en lo que lleva dando clases se le ha dado y la otra era en medimagia, pero esta podría no ser necesaria con solo las calificaciones bastaban.  
\- Sí, pero eso lo veremos cuando terminen los exámenes, además no podrías ponerle una nota mala a tu alumno favorito- dijo con insinuación en su voz, y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica en rostro.  
\- Tienes razón no podría reprobar a Draco- dijo para picarlo un poco, y vio el cambio en el rostro de Harry.  
\- Hablaba de mí, pero sabes que, te demostrare que yo también estoy a la altura para tus halagos en pociones- dicho esto hizo un mohín que no me resistí a besarle.  
\- Ve ahora, oh mi estudiante favorito a desayunar, después de hacerte mío puedo ayudarte a estudiar un poco claro siempre y cuando estés en mi regazo.- esto último lo dijo en broma, porque aunque si quería tenerlo sobre su escritorio, lo último que haría es estudiar.  
\- Trato hecho- dijo Harry con entusiasmo y besándolo solo un poco, salió ya vestido y con la capa por la puerta, dispuesto a desayunar.  
Así se quedó Severus con las palabras en la boca, tal vez podría convencerlo de no estudiar cuando lo tuviera en el escritorio.   
Ahora casi en la puerta de la dirección, trato de decidir cuáles serían sus preguntas, realmente no había dudado de su palabra, pero también ahora tenía dudas, cuáles de uso recuerdos eran los correctos, era hora de las cosas se resolvieran. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, encontrándose con el director, ya listo para ir a desayunar.


	3. Diferentes historias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las respuestas de Albus no coinciden con lo que cree saber Severus.

\- Buenos días Albus, quisiera hablar con usted un momento y si no le molesta tomar el desayuno aquí  
\- Entiendo, va para largo, entonces llamare a unos elfos para que traigan el desayuno aquí, porque no tomas haciendo Severus.  
\- Primero quisiera que hacerle unas preguntas y en base a sus respuestas le daré la información que tengo.  
\- ¿Desconfías de mi Severus?- dijo Albus que era más una duda que una afirmación.  
\- no he desconfiado de usted, pero la información que tengo es importante y delicada, quisiera estar seguro.  
\- Está bien Severus, ¿cuáles son tus preguntas?- dijo para caminar hacia su escritorio.  
\- Quiero un juramento antes de preguntarle, créame director, que esta información podría ponerle fin a la guerra.  
\- Entonces es necesario- y tomando la mano de Severus, dijo – juro responder con la verdad a las preguntas de Severus Snape- y con eso una luz rodeo sus manos un momento y tan rápido como apareció, se fue – ahora Severus pregunta.  
\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta guerra? – pregunto Severus, esa pregunta era necesaria, lo que dijo el señor tenebroso es que el no quería una guerra, las cosas que quería cambiar eran los tratos con los muggles y que las creaturas mágicas fueran respetadas, entonces por qué esa guerra,   
\- Para detener a Tom, la muerte de inocentes, si sigue las cosas como van, matando y doblegando a los débiles, acabara con el mundo mágico.- dijo Albus muy seguro de sí mismo, no entendía el fin de esa pregunta, Tom era un hombre despiadado que se había vuelto loco, matando a quien se pusiera en su camino, tenían que detenerlo.  
\- Si hubiera otra forma de acabar con la guerra, sin poner en riesgo la vida de Harry ¿lo harías? – eso le importaba más que nada, ya no quería poner en riesgo a Harry más de la cuenta.  
\- Claro que sí, crees que no he buscado otra forma de que Harry no esté involucrado, pero no la hay, la profecía es clara.   
\- Entonces responde esto. ¿tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de James y Lili Potter? O ¿con una profecía falsa?- esa era la verdadera pregunta con su respuesta que esperaba fuera la verdad, Harry estaría a salvo. Y con una mirada fría espero la respuesta.  
\- La profecía es verdadera, tú también la escuchaste, Lili vino a mí con su hijo en brazos diciéndome que él era el niño de la profecía y me pidió que los ayudara a ocultarse, que ya no estaban seguros, poco después, escuche de casos donde los mortifagos acataban casas matando inocentes y los ayude, yo hice el fidelio. - dijo Albus casi con expresión arrepentida.   
Eso no lo sabía, el recordaba haber ido a Albus cuando se enteró que el señor tenebroso iba tras ellos, él le había pedido que los ayudara, jamás se comunicó con Lily para decirle sobre la profecía o que su hijo era el posible niño del que hablaba la profecía.   
Respiro profundo, entonces también lo habían engañado pero entonces también le habían borrado la memoria, o solo le modificaron los recuerdos, tenía que hablar con él por esas sospechas, pero primero hacer una tregua entre los dos bandos, y tal vez juntos encontrar un contra hechizo.  
\- Albus, esto es muy serio, así que empezare con esto, en la madrugada me llamo el señor tenebroso, fue muy extraño, porque me había tardado y no me castigo, se veía distraído, y solo nos llamó a Lucius y a mí, quiere una tregua- callo por un momento esperando lo que Albus pudiera decir, por supuesto tenía que decirle los del hechizo y lo su señor con Potter padre.  
\- Estas seguro que quiere una tregua. – viendo que Severus asentía con la cabeza – pero, ¿porque ahora?, tiene a más personas a su servicio y controlado a la mayoría de los del ministerio.   
\- Ofreció una tregua después de unas preguntas, Albus, yo lo recuerdo cuando me uní a los mortifagos, no era realmente cruel y no convencía a las personas con violencia u opresión, hoy que lo vi, pareció que había despertado de un sueño, después de algunas preguntas me mando a decirte que quiere una tregua y que yo seria del mediador ¿Qué dices?- necesitaba una respuesta, para ya pedir el desayuno, tenía hambre y había gastado mucha energía últimamente, sonrió ante eso último, pero aun había cosas que hablar antes de regresar al cuerpo cálido de su amante.  
\- No será una trampa Severus, estas seguro que quiere hablar y tener una tregua- dijo con un poco de duda, si eso era verdad, sería maravilloso, así no arriesgaría a Harry y podría vivir el resto de su vida en paz y feliz, ya había sufrido mucho hasta ahora, solo esperaba que esto no acabara mal.  
\- No ofreció al principio una tregua cuando me presente frente a él, solo quería respuestas, pensé que sabía de qué soy un espía, pero no me pregunto sobre eso, y cuando le respondí algunas de sus dudas, y Lucius le dijo otras cosas y se puso histérico, perdió por unos momentos el control de su magia, y cuando se controló me envió a mí por una tregua, también quiere hablar con usted, si sospecho también es usted es víctima de esto – respiro pensando que primero debía decirle, al final se enteraría de su relación con Harry o decirle sobre los padres de Harry, después tenia alguien que ver su mente para ver si hay algunas memorias que no eran verdaderas o si me modificaron la memoria.   
\- A que te refieres con que yo también soy victima.- pregunto Albus, con duda en su voz, esto es de lo más raro que pensó que Severus regresara con esa información y que le pidiera hablar de eso.   
\- Primero conteste la pregunta, ¿aceptara la tregua?- dijo Severus, de verdad ya tenía hambre.  
\- Si, aceptare la tregua, debemos hablar en un lugar neutral y llevar a a algunos de la orden para que nos acompañe, te dijo que quería que fueras el mediador, verdad, entonces hay que proponerle que lleve a cinco de los suyos y yo llevo algunos de los míos y a parte de ti, claro para hablar.   
\- Genial- resoplo porque eso es lo que esperaba. – entonces pida el desayuno, me muero de hambre.- y después se sentó en el sillón en vez de la silla frente al escritorio.  
\- Claro, te hace falta con lo que ha pasado ayer- sentados también en un sillón frente a él, moviendo una ceja sugerente y entonces lo supo, el sabia lo de él y Harry. – Misty- dijo viendo ahora al elfo que había llamado – trae dos desayunos completos por favor.- después que el elfo se fue me volvió a ver, - y si empiezas con la historia Severus.  
\- Cuando llegue a la mansión solo estaba el Lord y Lucius, me pidió que me sentara y dijo que al parecer no recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado y que nos llamó a nosotros para que le contemos que había pasado porque lo último que recordaba es que su esposo y su hijo habían ido a ver al esposo de Lucius, ya en ese punto tanto Lucius y yo estábamos en shock- llego el elfo y dejo el desayuno de Severus frente a él, Severus tomo su taza de café negro y tomo un sorbo, dejo de nuevo la taza en su lugar y siguió sin mirar a Albus que en ese momento estaba callado.- Lucius dijo que él tenía una esposa no un esposo, el Lord le dijo que si necesitaba nuestra confianza para decirnos lo que el sabia, y que recordaba, que era como si hubiera despertado después de haber dormido mucho, que era posible que lo hayan hechizado o maldecido para eso, lo mismo para Lucius y también mencionó a Nott, no sé porque, entonces cuando le dijo Lucius que no se acordaba de nada y que lo que había hecho, empezó con la profecía que no puso conseguir hace dos años, y que Potter la había destruido, después le dije sobre la profecía, por que parecía que no se acordaba de nada, en ese punto Lucius le dijo que mato a los Potter y que el hechizo le reboto a él, cuando trato de matar a Harry- comió un poco de su desayuno y después tragar siguió.- se puso histérico, y su magia se descontrolo diciendo que eso era imposible, que le jamás lo hubiese hecho, porque él amaba a su esposo y por ende a su hijo, que el mismo escogió el nombre de Harry, y que por eso era imposible que el fuera el niño de la profecía, porque Harry era su hijo-y después de decir eso se calló, y decidió comer bien su desayuno, ya habría tiempo para los pormenores.  
\- Entonces Harry es hijo de Tom y de James, alguien lo hechizo para matar a su esposo y a su hijo, pero entonces la razón por la que hasta ahora no ha podido matar a Harry es porque es su hijo y la magia prohíbe matar a tu hijo, pero esto no se sabía por qué nadie ha intentado matar a su hijo. Pero si es así, ¿quién pudo hacer esto? Arrastrando al mundo mágico solo por un hechizo. Quien se beneficiaba con esto. ¿Cómo se rompió el hechizo Severus, te lo dijo?- el ya llevaba la mitad de su desayuno y cuando empezó Severus a explicarle eso, fue pensando, ¿Quién?  
\- Mocionaste que Lili vino a ti, con su hijo en brazos, ¿Cuándo?, porque yo no le dije a ella o le mencione la profecía, yo recuerdo que fui a ti, a pedirte que le ayudaras que la escondieras. Y tú lo hiciste, pero no me dijiste en dónde.  
\- Yo no recuerdo que hayas venido a mí, solo me dijiste que nos ayudarías siendo espía doble, que te habían enterado de la profecía pero querías que fuera derrotado y ayudarías.  
\- Yo recuerdo parte de eso, te dije que espiaría para ti, pero si tu ayudabas a Lili a esconderse, me hiciste jurar que protegería Harry por ella, creo que mi memoria fue modificada y que algunos recuerdos fueron borrados, quera pedirte ayuda que vieras mi mente, creo que puedes arreglar mi memoria desde dentro, según se, los recuerdos pueden borrarse, pero siempre queda algo, pequeño pero algo y creo que puedes desbloquearlo.  
\- Creo que también jugaron con mi mente, y eres un experto en la mente, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero confirmar antes de que entres en mí y yo en la tuya.  
\- Claro Albus, también hay algunas cosas que debo decirte antes de que entres en mi mente.- dijo despacio, porque sabía que tendrían esa charla, no era su padre, pero lo veía como uno.   
\- Es de Harry verdad.  
\- Si  
\- ¿Están juntos?  
\- Si


	4. Mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la mente es algo sagrado, y jugar con la mente no siempre resulta bien.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo desde el principio, pero sabía que me daría la charla y es como un padre para mí, me sonroje, sabía que al estar en mi mente sabría todo lo que hecho con Harry pero aun así era totalmente vergonzoso, pero aun así tendría que decírselo.  
\- Todo empezó desde que me obligaste a enseñarle Oclumancia, vi algunas cosas en su mente, que creo que tu también lo hubieses desaprobado, pero sabía que no cambiarias de opinión porque era su seguridad.  
\- ¿Cuáles cosas?- pregunto Albus interrumpiéndolo.  
\- Lo encerraban en una alacena hasta sus 11 cuando le dieron una habitación que más que nada parecía una bodega, lo trataban como un elfo doméstico, lo golpeaban. – termino casi rechinando sus dientes   
\- No lo sabía.- no pensó que lo trataran así.  
\- Claro que no, jamás fuiste a ver como lo trataban. Cuando vi eso, él se avergonzó mucho, en ese momento si estaba enojado, claro no con él, con esas personas que dicen que eran su familia, pero por supuesto no lo son, y contigo, jamás fuste a ver como lo trataban. Le lance un hechizo de diagnóstico, lo que vi ahí, me hizo enfurecer mas, Salí de mi despacho enojado pero fui por unas pociones, cuando regrese el seguía ahí, pero estaba llorando, apretando sus rodillas, supuse que lo hice recordar todo lo que había vivido. Y lo abrace para mi sorpresa el me regreso el abrazo, cuando se calmó un poco le di algunas pociones, para algunos golpes que aun tenia, y le explique el uso de la poción para dormir sin sueños. Desde entonces algunas veces la utiliza, y con lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, casi necesita una por semana por las pesadillas. Después le ayude, a sanar viejas heridas que dejaron cicatrices, lo escuche y lo consolé, entonces le ofrecí mi ayuda, claro le enseñe Oclumancia, y gracias a eso, no nos llevó a una trampa, cuando tuvo que regresar con esas personas, le dije que yo sabía dónde estaba, que iría con él, que no, lo dejaría. Entonces cuando llego con esa escoria, yo me presente a una hora, hable con esas basuras, diciendo que de ahora en adelante, yo volvería con Harry los veranos, que no los molestaríamos más de lo necesario y que ni notarían que estábamos ahí, y así fue, desde entonces no lo molestan. Hablamos mucho, y poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón, y cuando cumplió 16 me confeso que no había recibido un beso, un beso real. Y me beso, dijo que lo tomaría eso como si fuera su primer beso, lo había ayudado anteriormente con pociones, creía que era malo en ellas a propósito, pero entonces le empecé a ayudar, y le gustaron, eso me hizo tan feliz- dijo eso en un susurro, más para sí.- le di mi libro de pociones para 6 año, después tuve que castigarlo porque lo huso contra Malfoy, pero gracias a eso, pudimos evitar que se infiltran mortifagos ese año, como seguía enojado con él, ese día me espero en mis habitaciones, me dijo que tú le diste la contraseña. Claro que lo regañe, pero cuando se mostró tan asustado de que lo odiara, le dije que no podría odiarlo, entonces me volvió a besar y no pude resistirme, desde entonces venia de vez en cuando a platicarme ciertas cosas. Y los beso eran esporádicos ya no los evitaba, entonces tome la decisión de que, empezaríamos una relación, claro casi a escondidas, después cumplió 17 y por fin salió de esa casa, fue con ese perro pulgoso, y claro yo no podía estar cada segundo con él, entonces solo nos encontrábamos a veces, sus amigos sospecharon, y fue a ellos a los únicos que le dijimos, yo quería decirte mínimo a ti, pero él me convenció a que solo faltaba una año, así que no habría problema en que estuviera con él, porque ya no sería un alumno. Solo faltan 3 meses para que se gradué, ya ahorita está con los exámenes finales, y que se decida para una carrera.- dijo ya mas calmado.   
\- Yo lo intuía, hasta ahora lo confirmo, y déjame decirte que creo que forman una linda pareja- sonrió burlón al ver como se sonrojaba Severus.   
\- Hay algo más, no sé si tiene que ver, pero al ser Harry, y también hijo del Lord creo que tengo que decirlo, - sintiendo que no podía ponerse más rojo – ayer que me llamo, fue justamente cuando Harry y yo – no podía creer que estuviera mas nervioso por confesar el amor que los unían aunque era más el acto que la emoción, a su casi padre, que haber estado como espía casi 18 años- nos unimos – termino viendo hacia otro lado.  
\- Supongo que eso si tiene que ver, no tienes que avergonzarte Severus, ustedes se aman, no creo que estés con él, solo para provecharte, te conozco demasiado como para saber que no lo dejarías estar a su lado, si no lo quisieras, y también lo conozco a él como para saber, que solo lo haría con alguien a quien ama- termino diciendo solo para ver como Severus se vía cada vez más avergonzado,   
\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Que quieres que hagamos, esto complica mucho las cosas, y no solo eso, tengo que darle una respuesta al Lord, esta noche- apenas terminaba de decir eso, recordó lo que le había dicho a Harry esta mañana, no podía quedarse con él, si tenía que hablar con el Lord.   
\- Dile que tenemos que hablar, en un lugar neutral, que tal el siguiente sábado, en el claro del bosque prohibido, ¿a quién recomiendas que nos acompañe?  
\- Menciono, que Lupin es esposo de Lucius, entonces lo más probable que quiera que el valla, también lo incumbe a él, Arthur, el perro pulgoso, y tal vez a Moody, y creo que tendríamos que revisar la mente de los Weasley, pero podríamos llevar a Bill  
\- Lupin es esposo de Lucius, entonces también les borraron la memoria. – pregunto más para sí, que para Severus.  
\- No creo, por menciono que posiblemente y también les lanzaron el hechizo a él, como a Nott. Menciono que tenía que ver con sus herederos.  
\- ¿A que te refieres?  
\- Que posiblemente a ellos dos fueran hechizados al mismo tiempo, dijo que lo último que recuerda es ir a buscar a su esposo a la casa de Lucius, entonces creo que los hechizaron a las dos parejas juntas. Y que a mí no me hechizaron porque yo no tenía descendencia, cosa que ahora agradezco, no puedo imaginar estar con alguien más que con Harry.- y en el momento en que lo dijo, aparto la vista, y se tapó la boca, no debía decir eso, con tanta facilidad, pero la verdad es que no le había podido platicar con nadie sus sentimientos.   
\- Entiendo. Que te parece, si veo en tu mente, si te bloquearon algunos recuerdos, o en su caso los modificaron.   
\- Tienes razón, solo no veas los últimos años.  
\- Por Harry.- no era pregunta, era una afirmación, si era por Harry, no se arrepentía, pero tampoco era para el directo viera lo que hacía con Harry.  
\- Solo hazlo.  
Viendo a sus ojos del director ciento que estaba a su mente, y bajo sus barreras, tenía que estar en completa calma, para que el director viera, lo que paso hace 16 años. Paso lo que parecía una hora, en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos, y viendo como palidecía más de lo que creía capaz a una anciano y decía algunas cosas Albus, salió de su mente, hasta el momento no había notado el dolor que tenía en su mente, pero en el momento en que cerro sus ojos, y no noto la presencia de Albus en su mente, pequeños recuerdos, llegaron como flashes en su mente, no noto en el momento en el que el dolor era tan grande que, sus dientes rechinaban, cuando al fin paso, y levanto la vista, Albus le estaba ofreciendo una poción para el dolor de cabeza. La tomo entre sus manos, susurrando un leve gracias. Y se la tomo por completo, un instante después ya no sentía dolor alguno.  
\- La profecía es falsa, el Lord tenía razón.-  
\- Si, cuando entre en tu mente, fue fácil identificar las partes cambiadas, esas resplandecían, no eran un recuerdo normal, si no uno forzado, eso de por si es difícil y me costó deshacerlo, pero los otros, los que estaban bloqueados, me tarde en esos, y creo que no estabas preparado para toda es información, lo siento mucho.   
\- Crees que cambiaron los recuerdos, o solo los bloquearon.  
\- Yo creo que los cambiaron, bloquearlos sería más difícil, y solo una magia muy poderosa, lo podría hacer, supongo que ya recuerdas quien te cambio esos recuerdos verdad.  
\- Si, aun me cuesta creerlo, pero está en mi cabeza y lo recuerdo perfectamente ahora. Lily- dijo su nombre con odio y rencor, por su culpa, Harry sufrió.  
\- Si ella vino a mí después de eso, también modifico los míos. Tendrás que ver mente.  
Si más, se concentró en los ojos de Albus, y exploro su mente, los únicos recuerdos que necesitaba ver eran aquellos que había dicho Albus, los que brillaban. Encontró tres. Y haciendo contra hechizos, para ver lo que realmente paso, se encontró cuando había llegado Lily a pedir una cita para platicar con Albus, le había amenazado con su hijo, lo único que le quedaba de Gallet. Haciéndole pensar que había muerto. Para remplazarlo con el que ella iba a pedirle ayuda. El siguiente, fue que cuando recordara algo mencionado con Lupin y Sirius, solo recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts y no de sus matrimonios. Y después, el como yo le había pedido ayuda con la excusa de protegerla. El último era de cómo había escuchado la profecía de Trelawney y el contrato como profesora de adivinación. Salió de su mente solo eso le interesaba.  
\- Te traigo una poción para la cabeza.- pregunto un poco preocupado, al verlo sostenerse la cabeza.  
\- No- respondió Albus y su voz sonó un poco más que un gruñido, jamás le había escuchado tan enojado.- esa maldita perra- dijo para pararse. No soportaba seguir sentando.- hay cosas que hacer- pensaba esperar a que supiéramos si nuestros recuerdos eran correctos pero al parecer tenemos que movernos rápido. Sabes que la que estaba apoyando a Lily era Narcisa. Tienes que decirle a Tom, talvez ella sepa dónde está mi hijo, también sabemos que Regulus no está muerto, y quien sabe más. Solo recuerdo que realmente Tom no era tan malo.  
\- El lord sabrá todo esto, talvez, así se mas fácil de mover las cosas. Cree que sería prudente decirle a Harry o esperar.  
\- Creo que tenemos que decirle. Tal vez algo que hizo haya ayudado al rompimiento del hechizo. Y nos podría ayudarle a devolverle sus recuerdos a los demás.  
\- Cuando lo haremos.- pregunto preocupado, ellos apenas se habían enterado y estabas con demasiados nervios.  
\- Tenemos que hacerlo ahora. Todavía hay tiempo antes de que vayas a verlo.   
\- Voy por él, está estudiando con sus amigos, lo más probable es que este en la biblioteca.- genial pensó Severus. Su tarde con Harry en sus habitaciones privadas estaban arruinadas, pero era necesario, tal vez, cuando regresaran podría hacerlo una vez más suyo antes de ir con el padre de Harry. (al pensar eso palideció) como le iba a explicar a su señor, que estaba con su hijo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Albus al ver como palidecía Severus.  
\- Como le diré al Lord que estoy enamorado de su hijo.


	5. Harry se entera

Cuando subió a la torre para tomar algunos pergaminos y tinta, para ir a estudiar, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Apestaba a sexo, y eso lo sabía por qué lo había tenido recién. Encontró a sus amigos en la sala común, ya listos para ir a desayunar y después de estudiar, Hermione le había puesto un horario pesado para su estudio, después de que le confeso que quería ser medimago, ella se iba mas por leyes mágicas y Ron por auror.   
Ya estando en el comedor, se dio cuenta que ni Severus ni el director estaban en la mesa principal, así que no le dio mucha importancia, se lo había dicho antes de salir. Ahora ya sentado y comiendo, Hermione le pregunto por su noche, eso había hecho que toda su cara se pusiera roja, pero claro ella sabía interpretar eso así que no pregunto más, era obvio lo que había pasado y más, al ver la sonrisa que tenía cuando llego.  
Ahora ya en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre algunos temas importantes que le pedía a Hermione que le explicara lo que no entendía, y Ron que solo hacia sus proyectos pasados.   
\- Solo digo, que deberías tomar un tiempo cuando estas allá abajo, para consultar sus libros, creo que si te los dejaría ver.  
\- Ya me dio permiso, se lo pregunte y me dijo que también podías venir para estudiar, todavía no sabe la carrera que voy a tomar pero ya le pedí que me diera una carta de recomendación.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?, sé que solo le ha dado cartas a un estudiante por año, pensé que se la daría a Malfoy después de todo creo que el si se dedicara a la investigación de pociones.  
\- Me dijo que lo pensaría si aprobaba los exámenes finales.  
\- Genial, entonces que te parece si tomamos sus libros y estudiamos en la sala de menesteres.   
\- No creo que sea conveniente sacar sus libros de su biblioteca personal, pero creo que sí, se lo pido podemos pasar nuestras tardes ahí para estudiar, después de todo serán solo los fines de semana.   
\- Es algo bueno que lo tengas contento- dijo esto con burla más que para ofenderlo.  
\- Pues…- y dicho esto se volvió a sus libros.  
Después de algunas horas. Severus apareció, le sorprendió que viniera directo a él, podía haberlo esperando en su habitación. Pero más le sorprendió que el director le mandara a llamar. Se despidió de Hermione y siguió a Severus fuera de la biblioteca, y caminado por los pasillos, le detuvo antes de dar la vuelta.  
\- Por qué el director me llama, creía que solo le darías la información y después me volverías a hacer tuyo en tu habitación. – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero viendo como Severus le daba una sonrisa le beso, mostrándole que esperaba que no se tardara tanto con el director, para volver con él.   
\- Créeme que deseo que se sea así, pero es importante, te lo explicaremos adentro, y si después todavía tienes ganas, créeme cumpliré todos tus deseos. – dijo Severus, después de devolverle el beso, y prefirió avanzar porque sabía que si le detenía más tiempo no podría aguantar las ganas de estar dentro de Harry.  
Saludo al director antes de sentarse.  
\- Director, me mando a llamar.  
\- Si, veras Harry hay algunas cosas que debemos comentarte y es importante que estés calmado.  
\- Paso algo director, algo grave – pregunto ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Severus, que también tomaba asiento junto a él.   
\- Severus regreso con información muy importante y como te dijo, podría significar el fin de la guerra, comprobamos esta información y es cierta. Además Tom ofreció una tregua, que he aceptado.   
\- No es una trampa director.   
\- No, lo hemos comprobado también, pero necesitamos darte esta información.  
\- A mí, ¿por qué?  
\- Porque tienes que ver con la tregua que ofreció.  
\- Entonces, supongo que ofreció mi vida por la paz del mundo mágico- Harry se sentía traicionado, pero claro él no podía ser feliz por mucho tiempo, apenas ayer, era tan feliz.  
\- No Harry, él no quiere tu muerte.- ante esto Harry levanto la vita para ver los ojos del director, verificar que no le mentía.   
\- Entonces que pidió para la tregua. – pregunto, era mucho lo que ofrecía como para no pedir nada,  
\- Eso te lo diremos después, primero debemos darte la información, quiero que sepas Harry, que todo lo dicho por mí, o por Severus es cierto. – después se dirigió a Severus- Severus, dile lo que te dijo tom cuando estuviste frente a él.   
\- Genial- dijo y pensó Severus. Como le decía todo eso sin que pensara que le estaba mintiendo- Harry ayer cuando me presente frente al lord, llegue tarde, me estuvo llamando durante un tiempo, pero no lo sentí hasta que de verdad me provoco dolor. No me castigo y solo me pidió que me sentara, estaba Lucius ahí también, parecía desconcertado, como si acabara de despertar después de mucho tiempo, pidió un informe, y prácticamente se descontrolo cuando escucho todo lo que había hecho en 17 años, dijo cosas que ni de broma se me habían ocurrido, entonces, me mando con una tregua, y que descubierta si Albus estaba implicado en esto.  
\- No entiendo- dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo- porque el director estaría implicado.  
\- Porque fue hechizado, y ayer fue roto el hechizo. Cuando volví y le dije a Albus lo que sospechaba, reviso mi mente y yo la suya, alguien había hecho cambios y bloqueado recuerdos en nuestras mentes, confirmando lo que había dicho el Lord. Fue hechizado.  
\- Entonces así de simple se acaba la guerra.  
\- No es tan fácil, al parecer no solo él fue hechizado, si no otros más a su alrededor, pero claro solo él pudo salir del hecho, aunque sospecho que el no tuvo nada que ver.  
\- Entonces como se rompió el hechizo.  
\- Al parecer su hijo lo hizo.  
\- Tiene un hijo  
\- Si – respondió Albus- es ahí donde entras tu-   
\- Yo- pregunto confundido Harry.  
\- Si, Harry veras eso es otro asunto. Pero quiero que tengas la certeza que todo lo que decimos es cierto. Entonces iras a Gringotts, para hacerte una prueba de herencia.   
\- Por qué ahora.  
\- Por qué queremos que confirmes con tus propios ojos que es verdad.  
\- No, dígamelo ahora.  
\- Tu eres su hijo- dijo Albus, tenía ahora si un dolor de cabeza.  
\- No es posible.- su madre murió por él, todos le decían que tenía sus ojos, acaso todos mintieron.  
\- Si, a mí y Albus nos cambiaron los recuerdos, para poner otros recuerdos, como la profecía, o como si tú fueras hijo de Lili.  
\- Eso no es posible. No lo es- dijo ya levantado, había aventado la silla, y se dirigía a la salida- eso es mentira, los ha engañado yo soy hijo de James y Lily Potter.  
\- Harry- Severus lo había sostenido en sus brazos para que se detuviera, el poder del chico casi lo asfixiaba, - por favor cálmate-  
\- No es posible- susurro Harry, llorando en el pecho de Severus, era una mentira, su vida había sido un infierno en la casa de Petunia, y ahora le decían que no era su familia, una parte de él, se alegraba que no tuviera nada relacionado con esas personas, pero por otra, esa mentira lo había hecho perder su infancia y adolescencia, sus únicos momentos felices fueron en Hogwarts.  
\- Toma.- dijo Albus, dándole una poción calmante. – revertí todo los cambios en la memoria de Severus, y el en los míos, Harry, todo lo que hemos luchado es mentira, todo lo que ellos hicieron sí estuvo mal, pero también estaban bajo un hechizo, y solo Tom esta fuera el hechizo por ahora, y necesitamos tu ayuda, para saber cómo romper el hechizo.  
\- Yo no hice nada- seguía abrazando a Severus, pero parecía que esto no molestaba a nadie, y él no se quiso separar, había tomado la poción y se sentía relajado, pero aun con su mente volando.  
\- Si, al parecer la única forma de romper el hechizo es con su heredero.  
\- Yo no hice nada.  
\- Algo cambio ayer, algo que no hayas hecho antes o que cambiaste en tu rutina –pregunto Albus, cualquier cosa servía, porque lo que había hecho ayer, había roto el hechizo.  
\- Yo- empezó Harry, para después soltar a Severus, y sonrojarse, - yo n-no hice nada – si estaba calmado, pero eso era vergüenza, no podía decir eso enfrente del director, y menos frente a Severus.   
\- Severus, fue lo de ayer, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. – pregunto y confinando sus sospechas viendo como ambos magos se supieron rojos y miraron a otro lado.  
\- Lo sabía director, quiero decir sabía que estaba con el profesor Snape.- pregunto Harry cuando encontró su voz.  
\- Lo sospechaba, Severus me lo confirmó, no te preocupes, no are nada para separarlos, pero sabes cómo implica esto en Severus, siendo hijo de Tom.  
\- Si, lo sospecho- si todo eso era verdad, entonces,- quiero conocerlo.


	6. Harry quiere conocer a su padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> severus no esta de acuerdo que Harry vea a su padre, mucho leemon

\- No – dijo de pronto Severus,   
\- ¿Por qué no?- Harry se extrañó, si era su hijo por que no podía verle.  
\- Porque el Lord apenas está tratando de convencer a Lucius de la verdad, tenerte ahí, con los mortifagos seria riesgoso- sabía que el Lord no sería ya no es riesgo, pero los otros mortifagos, si – además Lucius también esta hechizado, Draco debe romper la maldición.  
\- Aún no sabemos cómo la rompí yo.- dijo Harry, ahora si quería ir con su padre, ¡ay ¡qué raro decir esa palabra.  
\- Hay más cosas, Harry, por favor vuelve a sentarte. – dijo Severus, sentándose también.   
\- ¿Hay más?  
\- Si, veras, Lucius, estaba casado con Lupin, por lo que recuerdo Sirius estaba casado con Nott, tuvieron dos hijos, Frank estaba con Regulus Black, su hijo es Neville, supongo que esos fueron los que fueron hechizados. O son solo los que recuerdo.   
\- Imposible,  
\- Bueno tus padres también eran imposibles, pero ya lo ves, si es posible, así que tenemos que movernos.  
\- Entonces si iré con – se quedó callado un momento, como se supone que le tenía que decir- mi padre-   
\- No,- a la vez que Albus decía – si-   
\- Severus, estas siendo irracional, ve, dile todo lo que descubrimos, dile que Harry quiere verle, y entonces que él tome las medidas de su seguridad.  
\- Quiero ir, por favor Severus, quiero verlo, nunca tuve un padre, y si el recupero su cordura, entonces quiero conocerlo.- lo abrazo e hizo un puchero, para Severus accediera.-   
\- Bien, pero esperaras hasta que yo venga por ti, mientras estudias, porque ahora sí, puedes estudiar lo que quieras.  
\- Tienes razón – no lo había pensado, pero ahora sin la guerra en sus hombros, podía vivir su vida estudiantil sin complicaciones.  
\- Entonces está arreglado. – dijo Albus, rompiendo el ambiente de los dos tortolos,- yo tengo que hablar con unas personas. Para ver si también sus mentes fueron modificadas. – miro hacia Severus- cuídalo y mañana no lleguen tarde al desayuno.- y con eso se despidió.  
Ambos salieron de la dirección, Severus, sonriendo porque aun y tenían unas horas para ellos, y al parecer Harry noto a donde iban sus pensamientos por qué sonrió.  
\- Pienso lo mismo.- dijo mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras  
\- Así – pregunto Severus alzando una ceja.  
\- Sí, pero primero quiero comer algo.- y dicho eso, apresuro sus pasos, para la habitación  
Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Severus pidió comida a un elfo y comieron en silencio, había mucho que pensar. De las cosas que su mente recordaba, es la boda de su Lord, con James, claro sustituyéndola con la de James y Lili. De cómo James se había disculpado con él, como Regulus, se había reconciliado con su hermano para estar cerca de Longbottom, lo que le sorprendió descubrir fue el embarazo de Sirius Black y de Edward Nott. Los dos juntos y ambos embarazados. Ahora, si recordaba en hechizo que lanzo Lili a Lupin cuando había entrado a ver a su ahijado. Solo que no sabía exactamente que hacía, o en su caso como rompe.  
Harry por su lado, todavía estaba repasando la información y sonrió, quiera ver cómo fueron sus padres.   
\- Severus, como fueron mis padres, desde que tengo memoria, siempre fueron Lily y James Potter, es un poco difícil pensar en que vold- no, Tom es mi padre, pero confió en tu palabra, nunca me mentirías con algo como esto.  
\- Cuando me llamo ayer, no me esperaba eso. Pero si lo recuerdo ahora. Harry. Me altere mucho cuando lo presento a sus seguidores. Entonces James se disculpó conmigo. Yo los estuve ayudando con las pociones para mantener los niveles de energía y magia en equilibrio en el embarazo de James. Planearon hacerme tu padrino pero ya lo era de Draco, y entonces me pidieron ser el padrino de su siguiente hijo, sabrás que planeaban tener más, James nunca fue un seguidor, pero el Lord le dijo que él era su compañero, alguien que estaba en el mismo nivel que él y que era el único que iba a tener a su lado.   
\- Qué bueno que no fueras mi padrino, jamás te hubiera visto como una figura paterna, por lo que recuerdo. Yo le diré a mi padre que estamos juntos, si tú se lo dices creo que te matara, aparte de que si quiere tener algo parecido a una relación padre e hijo tendrá que aceptarte, si algún día quiere conocer a sus nietos.  
\- Me parece una gran idea que tú se lo digas, tienes razón me matara, pero hablando enserio Harry. ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo?  
\- Claro que sí, si le voy a hacer frente a mi padre por ti, mínimo espero que me ames como yo te amo a ti, y si espero tener mínimo cuatro hijos, sabes.  
\- Yo te amo mucho Harry. Y si estoy contigo claro que quiero tener seis hijos.  
\- Dije cuatro Severus.  
\- Si, amor, si tendremos seis hijos, es más porque no empezamos a practicar, para cuando te deje embarazado.   
\- Mmm, creo que disfrutare las veces que practiquemos tenerlos, como crees que reaccione mi padre al saber que será abuelo.  
\- Creo que me castrara, pero la verdad no quiero pensar en eso, cuando lo que quiero es estar totalmente enterrado en ti, y si me castra, debemos aprovechar por lo mientras.- dijo ya estando sobre el en el sillón, con una voz orgásmica, que sabía que le gustaba.   
\- Mmmh- estaba gimiendo, con mucho placer entregue mi cuello, para que lo siguiera mordisqueando- no lo dejare hacer eso, lo disfruto demasiado como para perderlo ahora, además todavía quiero seis hijos, tengo que seguir con el legado de mis padres.  
\- No hablemos de tus padres y de lo que me pueden hacer, cuando estoy a punto de hacerte el amor.  
Y antes de permitirle hablar a Harry, lo bese, lo levante haciendo que con sus piernas rodeara mi cintura, y camine con el hacia la cama, riendo cayó sobre ella, y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, con una mirada lujuriosa, que prometía no solo amor y entrega si no también pasión. Me acerque con él y tome su labio entre mis dientes, mientras que mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, llegando a su camisa, la jale para sepárala de su pantalón y subir mi mano para su tetilla, cuando la pellizque escuche un gemino que hizo destrozos a mi auto control. No tenía ganas de jugar, sabía mucho lo que estaba en riesgo y no quería apartarme de su cuerpo, con los exámenes y las verdades recién descubiertas, no sé cuándo lo volvería a tener y mínimo hoy quería disfrutar con él, que no dudara de mi amor por él. Con un movimiento de mi mano desaparecí nuestra ropa. Jadeo al sentir mi erección contra la suya, una de mis manos sostenía su cabeza para que no se alejara de mí, mientras que la otra juntaba más nuestras erecciones y frotarlas entre sí, bebía cada sonio que hacia Harry, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, pero entre sus gemidos subían de nivel yo más quería estar dentro de él. Deje nuestras erecciones, y baje tanteando su entrada, me le levante un poco dejando su cuerpo y sus labios, escuche como protestaba, y abriendo un cajón de la mesita de noche, tome el lubricante, viendo como Harry, sonreía con invitación, tome un poco entre mis dedos, Harry tomo una de sus piernas y la subió a su pecho, dejando una vista apetitosa, su frustrada entrada a la vista, derrame un poco de lubricante en su entrada, deje el lubricante, y empecé a trabajar en su entrada, primero relajándolo para abrirme paso con un dedo, mientras que con mi otra mano lo masturbaba, viéndolo así, muestras que tenía dos dedos míos enterrados en el, con una mano en su pene, viendo sus ojos, casi me corro, al verlos tan lujuriosos, viéndome, estaba tan duro que era doloroso. Me incline para besarlo y deje su pene para torturar su tetilla, deje su boca y recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios, mordiendo en los lugares justos, como para dejar marca y escucharlo jadear, en ese momento, tres de mis dos estaban dentro el, y habían encontrado el punto justo y escucharlo jadear en mi odio, fue lo que necesitaba para que mis dedos dejaras su entrada y con un gruñido impaciente alinee mi polla en su entrada y empuje lentamente, el cerro sus ojos, no, yo quería ver sus ojos. – Harry, mírame. Su única respuesta fue gemir fuerte y abrir los ojos, y lo que vi, hizo que me detuviera un poco, yo quería marcarlo como como mío una y otra vez, pero en sus ojos una vez más, vi aquello que había anhelado con ansias y con solo con él lo encontré . Amor. Cuando ya estoy hasta dentro de él. Bese su ojos, su mejillas y sus labios apenas un rose, Salí casi por completo, solo para volver a entrar con lentitud, repetí esta acción tres veces más, cuando creí que ya se había acostumbrado a la invención, me moví mas rápido, me separe de él, un poco, para morder su cuello, sabía que para mañana tendría que desaparecer la marca, pero por ahora, chupe su cuello, y empuje mas rápido hacia dentro de él. Tome sus piernas juntándolas sobre su pecho, exponiendo su entrada y mi polla dentro de él. Lo que hizo que entrara con lentitud solo para ver con gran concentración como entraba en él. Eso jamás lo olvidaría, yo entrando muy profundamente en él, y el jadeando por más. Le pedí que se volteara, cuando lo hizo le pedí que bajara su pecho hacia las almohadas y enterró su cabeza en ellas, exponiendo su culo como una entrega hacia él. Primero beso cada una de sus nalgas y palmeo fuertemente viendo como quedaba una marca roja. Tomo su miembro y lo guio entre las paredes de su amante. Viendo su espalda tan delineada, poso sus manos en su cadera y empujo, salió tan rápido y empujo de nuevo que cuando escucho a Harry gemir, sus sentidos se desconectaron y comenzó un vaivén delicioso, dando justo en su próstata. Sabia por los gemidos de Harry que no le faltaba mucho para acabar, así que lo jalo de su brazos para acercarlo a él, tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia él, tomo fuerte sus labios, escuchándolo gemir, su polla entraba y salía de él, sabía que tampoco le faltaba mucho, las paredes de Harry lo apretaban tan deliciosamente, que una de sus manos rodeo su cintura para que se separara de él. Y con el otro tomo su pene, lo apretó y movió al ritmo de sus estocadas. Sonrió cuando Harry casi ronco dijo – ahh, Severus- ´para después venirse en su mano, machando la cama, las paredes internas lo apretaron que no pudo resistir y se vino en el interior de su amor. Pero no quería salir de la calidez de Harry, así que lo doblo sobre la cama pegados todavía y se tiro a un lado, arrastrándolos juntos, Severus sin salir de su interior, así se quedaron.  
Severus, llevo la mano que todavía tenía la esencia de Harry y la lamio bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Que solo jadeo al verlo, para después besarlo, haciendo que Harry se pruebe en sus labios. Se besaron por minutos, tranquilos, hasta que Harry. Se movió para que Severus salga de él, cosa que Severus no permitió y volvió a juntas sus caderas, animando a Severus, a enterrase de nuevo en él.  
Severus se hincho de nuevo dentro de las paredes de Harry, haciendo jadearlo. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Severus tomo una de las piernas de Harry y la subió, haciendo gemir a Harry cuando se enterró más profundo dentro de él. Sosteniendo a Harry en esa posición, y tomando su rostro para obligarlo a besarlo, entro una y más veces dentro de él, que cuando sintió que ya no podía más. Lo tomo de su cadera y lo puso sobre él, tomando firme su cadera, se enterró haciendo gemir tan fuerte a Harry que se vino dentro de él. Harry por su lado, que daba justamente en su punto dulce, sintió como lo llenaba Severus, se vino sobre su abdomen.  
\- Amor, sabes que te amo, y por mí, seria tuyo todas las veces que quieras, pero muero de sueño.  
\- Lo se Harry, pero aun así no me saldré de ti.   
Con eso, se volvió a acostar de lado. Y lleno de besos sus hombros y cuello. Y durmió a su lado.


	7. Encuentro

Se removió incomodo, y sin querer se separó de Harry, Harry soltó un suspiro al sentirse vacío pero no se despertó. Su brazo quemaba y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Se vistió rápido, le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, y salió de ahí.   
Cuando llego a la mansión, ahora estaba Nott, y al parecer Lucius no se había ido. Saludo con una leve inclinación.  
\- Mi lord. He confirmado todo lo que ha dicho y también han engañado al viejo.   
\- Severus, amigo, que bien que has venido. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo?  
\- Quiere conocerlo.  
\- De verdad. No me odia, primero siéntate, me estreso solo de verte parado.  
\- Gracias mi lord, vera hice que el director jurara decir la verdad, sabía que podía evitar el veritaserum, así que lo hice jurar, logre que pensara en una tregua por el bien de Harry, antes de dar un paso. Exploro mi mente y dio con algunos recuerdos cambiados y bloqueos de recuerdos. Los deshizo todos, después yo hice lo mismo con él, está de más decir que me horrorice al darme cuenta de las circunstancias en las que se dejó ser hechizado. Lo habían amenazado con su hijo. Cuando habíamos decidido, que la tregua era mejor, le dijimos a Harry, sabe que no jugaríamos con respecto a sus padres y nos creyó. Quiere conocerlo mi señor. Antes de que se encuentre con los de la orden.   
\- Por qué no lo trajiste contigo.  
\- No sabía lo que me esperaría cuando llegara, puedo traerlo mi señor, él está esperando mi regreso con su respuesta. Además, ya se quien ayudo a Lily en este caos, fue Narcisa, ella hechizo a Lupin, y cuando yo le eche en cara eso, Lily me ataco y me cambio la memoria, hay que traerla e interrogarla.  
\- Entiendo, mandare a algunos mortifagos, para que la traigan y la encierren. Esto lo pagara caro.  
\- si mi lord, ¿quiere que valla por Harry?  
\- Si, ve, quiero verlo.  
Así Severus se fue, solo para regresar con Harry, algo somnoliento, pero feliz.  
\-------  
Quería ver a su hijo, extrañaba a su esposo, pero no recordaba nada después de los primeros meses del nacimiento de Harry. Había hablado con Lucius, para que tratara de recordar, pero no logro mucho, si estaba hechizo al igual que él, solo su hijo podría romper el hechizo, recordó quien mas de sus seguidores estaba hechizado para tratar de explicarle, Nott, lo llamo, y le pidió que se quedara en su mansión, ahora solo esperaba que llegara Severus, para saber que descubrió. Primero en una semana juntaría a sus seguidores, para dar un discurso, tenía que cambiar las riendas de sus seguidores. Segundo volvería a usar su nombre, para empezar a trabajar en el ministerio, al usar a sus seguidores y su nombre como apoyo, tendría que volver a empezar con el centro de apoyo y unos orfanatos mágicos a lo largo del país. También había llamado a Joseph Alphard. Un nuevo mortifago que se había unido a el recientemente y era un buen medimago. Según Lucius, entre él y Severus, podían hacer maravillas con algunos mortifagos dañados. El medimago lo había revisado a él, y a Lucius para saber si había algo más, aparate del hechizo, pero no encontró nada. Solo unas pociones en Lucius, amor temía que había utilizado Narcisa para que se acostara con ella, Lucius al igual que él, había hecho un hechizo de fidelidad cuando se casaron, así, si alguien trataba de engañarlo, aunque se acostaran, no podrían tener un hijo. Así que jamás tuvo hijos con Narcisa. Con Nott, no tenía nada porque según recuerda su esposa había muerto al dar a luz.   
Cuando regreso Severus y le dijo todo eso, su corazón se alegró, su hijo quería verle, lo extrañaba tanto pero ya no era un niño, ahora era un joven que por primera vez vería cuando se rompió el hechizo. Espero pacientemente, y su corazón se hincho con orgullo cuando reconoció a Harry, lo sabía su corazón lo sabía y cuando se levantó y dio un paso, vio con tristeza como Harry caía ante él.   
\- No te acerques.- grito Harry. Con Severus sosteniéndolo. Y el no dio un paso más.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con preocupación.  
\- Al parecer todavía le afecta su cercanía señor- dijo Severus, entonces Tom salió de la sala y momentos de pues entro Joseph   
\- Me permites, señor Potter le revisare para ver qué pasa, además Severus me conoce- dijo Joseph cuando estuvo a su lado. Haciendo unos movimientos y teniendo un pergamino en su mano, lo reviso y con errores se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, para después mirar a Harry y sonrió. Dio unos pases con su varita y un hechizo que no llego a comprender y se acercó a Harry.  
\- Sé que no quieres que diga nada de los que haz pasado. Pero tienes que ver esto. – y dicho esto le paso el pergamino, mientras que le decía a Severus que fuera por su lord.  
\- Imposible.- dijo Harry acariciando su vientre con emoción.  
\- Felicidades- dijo simplote Joseph.  
\- Por favor no digas nada, aún tengo que pensarlo.  
\- Está bien.  
En ese momento Severus y Tom regresaron a la sala. Y por fin ton fue a abrazar a su hijo. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos siento como se tensó, - por fin- susurro Tom a su hijo y sintió como lloraba Harry, - ya no estarás solo- le dijo y sintió como sollozaba Harry.  
\- No estoy solo, padre- dijo Harry cuando por fin se pudo separar de Tom y con su manga se retiró las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.- perdón- dijo señalando la túnica del lord.   
\- No importa hijo.- dijo igual entre lágrimas por las palabras que dijo Harry lo había llamado padre y su corazón se hincho con orgullo. Si ahora todo estaría bien.   
\- Y ahora. – pregunto con curiosidad Harry.  
\- Ahora, esta semana interrogare a Narcisa, al parecer ella está implicada. Le sacare todo lo que hizo a lo largo de estos años, sé que no se quedó sentada todo este tiempo. Además, aunque sé que este hechizo solo lo rompe su hijo, pero hay algunos que no tienen hijos, así que traeré algunos para que les revisen su mente y encuentren algunas anomalías, ya trate de entrar a la mente de Lucius o la de Nott, pero solo encontré recuerdos triviales, los importantes no puedo hacerles nada, les mostré unos de mi recuerdos, así que están todavía muy confundidos, hay que encontrar como quitarles el hechizo o romperlo en primer caso.   
\- Pero con la guerra, ¿Qué harás?  
\- Despareceré, parecerá que me arte de esto y decidí irme a otro lado, además no estoy de acuerdo de perder sangre solo por unos ideales, que no fueron míos. Quiero regresar, tomar mi nombre de nuevo, a Tom Riddle y pedir a los duendes una prueba de herencia, que demuestre que soy el heredero de Slytherin. Y hacer que los del Wizengamot reconozcan mi legado, además de reclamar mi haciendo ahí, y otros dos de lo que creo que tengo también herencia, al igual que tu claro.   
\- Fue una buena decisión. Me alegra que te hayas decidido por este camino, así que ya no debo preocuparme por la guerra, solo por acabar Hogwarts, y ser un medimago.- dijo con simplicidad, pero recordó, que no le había dicho a Severus, y miro a verlo. Pero Severus lo miraba con orgullo, así que solo le sonrió. Después hablaría con él, para pedirle ayuda formalmente.   
\- Mereces era feliz, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, ya no tienes que preocuparte, ahora todo estará bien.- dijo el lord, para después abrazarlo.  
\- Padre, faltan solo cuatro meses para que termine Hogwarts, asistirás a mi graduación verdad, y me dejaras ser feliz, no he tomado decisiones en mi vida, porque al parecer todos pensaban que me estaban haciendo un favor, y nadie pidió mi opinión, por eso te pido, de ahora en adelante déjame tomar mis decisiones, donde vivir, que estudiar y sobre todo a quien amar.  
\- Está bien Harry, solo déjame ser tu padre de vez en cuanto, sé que no debo de forzarte a amarme como padre, pero quiero serlo, aunque sea un poco, aceptare a tu pareja y tratare de ser un suegro amable, pero no prometo nada, dime ya tienes a alguien- dijo el lord para después sonreír al ver las mejillas de su hijo sonrojadas- no me digas es hombre verdad.- dijo casi lamentándose,   
\- Tienes problemas con eso, padre, además, primero debes concentrarte en recuperar tu apariencia, das miedo cuando sonríes.- dijo casi burlándose de su padre.  
\- Tienes razón, por eso le pediré a Severus que haga algo con Joseph para recuperar mi aparecía, además de una que me rejuvenezca, porque aunque no lo creas yo era muy guapo, pero te pareces tanto a James, que no eres tan guapo que yo.  
\- Pero tengo tus ojos, verdad, aunque tus ojos son rojos, no creo que ese fuera su color real.  
\- Pues no, tienes los ojos de mi madre, miope Gatún, lo único que sacaste de mí, seria tus rizos de cabello, son un poco más manejable del de tu papa.  
\- La verdad creo que mi único atractivo son mis ojos, me gustan,- dijo Harry, sentadnos cerca del lord. Y mirándolo expectante.  
\- No, Harry, tu eres muy guapo, de verdad odiare a quien te aleje de mi lado, no conozco a tu pareja y ya lo odio.  
\- Pues lo vas a aceptar porque si no de verdad me alejare de ti, y cuando tenga hijos no los conocerás, así que estas advertido.- dijo Harry mirándome seriamente.  
\- Lo aceptare, pero no me pidas que lo quiera, además, no deberías amenazarme, querido hijo- eso ultimo lo dije siseando. No soportaba dos cosas, uno que alguien le quitara a su bebe, porque lo seguía siendo aun cuando ya era mayor, y segundo que lo amenazaran.  
\- Recuerda que fui tu enemigo muchos años, padre, puedo amenazarte-   
\- Lose, hijo, pero trata de hacerlo cuando nadie más este viendo, me quitas prestigio, aunque cambiare las cosas, quiero ser respetado y eso te incluye a ti-  
\- Si, padre, pero recuerda como protegerías a papa, si él estuviera, pues así quiero protegerlo a él. Por favor.  
\- Lo are, solo te pido que seas mi hijo un poco más, y me dejes concertarte,   
\- Si me aceptas con todo, ya sabes, mi novio, y mis amigos, me quedare contigo cuando salga de Hogwarts, mientras concéntrate en los cambios para el mundo mágico.  
\- Eso are. Ahora puedes ocupar los libros de la mansión para estudiar, debes de salir bien en tus exámenes para ser medimago,-  
\- Por cierto en donde estamos-  
\- En la misión de mi padre, un muggles que violo a mi madre, lo mate claro, así que tome todo lo de él, y traje todos los libros que había de la casa Gaunt, y de los que me hice a los largo de los años, hay muchos de pociones y medimagia.  
\- Claro que sí. Como le haremos para romper el hechizo,   
\- Primero destrozare a Narcisa, y cuando sepa lo que hizo podremos movernos, además de que estaremos investigando que hechizo fue y como revertirlo.   
\- Quieres que ayude en algo.  
\- Si, trata de juntar a tus amigos y explícales este caso, antes del sábado, me presentare ante la orden para dar mi tregua final. Y creo que la pasa, hará algo, con los suyos para llegar a un acuerdo. Así que regresa a Hogwarts, espero que estés presente cuando hable con él.  
\- Si, puedo pedirte un último abrazo antes de irme.   
Se levantó, abrazo a su hijo y le beso su frente. Ya tendría tiempo para mimar a su hijo luego, pero lo extrañaría mucho.   
\- Severus te llevara de regreso Hogwarts, te veré el sábado Harry. Y Severus, cuídalo con tu vida.- dijo el lord  
\- Siempre. – le respondió con una sonrisa.  
\---------

Cuando se fueron, quería saber lo que ellos, pensaban y tenía que revisar la mente de Joseph, así que cuando lo hizo, descubrió que él era el hijo de la pasa multicolor.  
Habían llegado a Hogwarts, ya era tarde, y mañana había clase, así que tuvo que dejar a Severus por hoy, le dio un beso y se fue a su torre.   
Toda la semana no pudo pensar mucho en la clase si casi no se había acercado a las mazmorras porque sabía que Severus estaba con su padre. Y aunque les había contado a sus amigos de esto, y los de la orden se habían reunido su mente seguía en otro lugar, los demás decían que era porque todavía no aceptaba el cambio de padres, pero no era eso, lo que le mostro el medimago, eso es lo que lo mantenía distraído, estaba embarazado y no solo no sabía cómo decirle a Severus, con todo que había pasado. Ahora no sabía cómo decirle a su padre y no quería decirle. Tal vez después de la graduación podría decirle.  
Y así llego el sábado para la reunión y pactar la tregua. Y pasar el fin de semana con su padre. Si las cosas iban bien tal vez podrían descubrir cómo se rompió el hechizo.   
Lo que no esperaba era que su secreto solo durara dos semanas.


	8. Encuentro entre familias

Lupin se negaba a aceptar esto, no le encontraba sentido a todo lo que el director les habían dicho, pero siendo sincero con el mismo, las veces que Draco estaba en su clase, algo de su interior se removía, como si lo reconociera, pero no le quiso prestar atención a esto. Y ahora se entera de que está casado y no solo eso sino que su espero no era otro que su amor platónico. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Sirius, él había gritado, pero cuando se le había explicado todo esto, estuvo llorando, tenía hijos. Poco más de la orden, a todo se les reviso su mente y solo algunos sus bloqueos no tenían solución solo claro romper el hechizo, pero otros como los Wesley, sus recuerdos fueron modificaros, ellos habían asistido a todas las bodas y sabían de sus hijos, entonces tuvo que admitir, que si ellos tenían sus memorias bien, entonces pudo reconciliarse con la idea de ser esposo y padre. Ya quería que fuera sábado para poder ver a Lucius, ahora si le haría caso a su instinto de que Lucius era suyo.   
\--------------------  
Por otro lado, los mortifagos, los más cercanos a él, fueron revisados, solo se encontraron con pequeños cambios de mente y algunos si estaban hechizados, entre Severus y Joseph, le habían hecho una posición para recuperar su cuerpo, y por ello, estuvo en cama un día. Habían descubierto varias cosas, de la mente de Narcisa, el hechizo era muy antiguo y solo lo conocía a la perfección la sangre sucia, ella solo lo uso un par de veces, además de que había podido salir un poco del hechizo y no mato a James, pero Narcisa se había encargado de enviarlo lejos, al igual que a Regulus, pero no sabía a donde y eso lo ponía furioso, pero se alegraba de que estuviera con vida, ahora había llegado el sábado y con él, muchas sorpresas.  
\-------------------

Albus estaba con algunos de la orden, esperando a Tom en el final del bosque prohibido. Muy pocos conocían la ubicación y por eso era perfecto. Trasformo unas rocas en sillas y mesas, esperaron unos minutos hasta que llego, sus túnicas negras con máscaras blancas ya conocidas, no hicieron intento de atacar. Solo esperaron.   
\- Buenas noches Tom- dijo Albus.  
\- Buenas noches Albus.- dijo reticente Tom.   
\- Si ya no hay problema entre nosotros porque no se quitan sus máscaras- pidió Albus  
\- Hay unas sorpresas, por eso las marcaras, pero me alegra que también encontraras entre los tuyos personas de confianza. – dijo al quitarse la máscara.  
\- Veo que lograste recuperar tu aprecia con algunos años menos, pero por ahora quiero saber tus planes para el futuro.  
\- Por supuesto, quiero convertirme en ministro, poco a poco claro. Tengo que hacerme de una imagen primero, además de que quiero abrir otra escuela de magia, como sabes solo unos pocos estudian en Hogwarts, y nadie más se ha preocupado por los demás magos que no tienen los recursos, además e un orfanato mágico. Quiero hacer mejoras para vida de criaturas mágicas. Como sabes estas son tratadas mal.   
\- Me parece bien tu forma de ver, además Harry está de acuerdo, así que no hay necesidad de una tregua, estoy contigo de que se necesitan estas mejoras.  
\- Gracias por compartir mi opinión y por eso, creo que te mereces recuperar un poco de lo que has perdido.-  
\- A que te refieres- pregunto Albus un poco confundido, ya había recuperado sus recuerdos y todo lo demás, pero falta su hijo y eso él no podía saberlo o sí.  
\- Joseph- dijo y un mortifagos dio un paso adelante y se quitó la máscara.  
\- Mi Joseph- dijo esperanzado Albus, y cuando llego a su lado, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo, y acto seguido lo abrazo.  
\- Hola padre- dijo Joseph y lloro en su hombre, como lo había extrañado.  
Todos veían como padre e hijo se reencontraban, y solo pidieron ver más encuentros como esos.  
\- Mi amado, hijo, como has estado, perdón por no protegerte, te he extrañado tanto- dijo todavía sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Y luego se volteo hacia Tom, - gracias.-  
\- No hay de que, revise su mente y me di cuenta de los cambios que hizo la sangre sucia. , así que si me permites, podre llevarme a Harry el fin de semana, estará en Hogwarts el domingo en la noche para las clases, al igual que tú, yo también lo he extrañado mucho.  
Viendo como Harry era ocultado por Black y Lupin, suspiro, eso también lo hacían con James, cuando les dijo que se iban a casar. Llamo a su lado a Lucius y Nott, todavía con máscaras.  
\- Serias tan amable de darme a mi hijo, así talvez yo te presentaría a tu esposo, - le dijo a Lupin.   
\- Sé que todo lo que han dicho es verdad, pero no me puede culpar por dudar- le respondió Lupin y dio un paso adelante y después otro hasta que estuvo a la altura de Lucius, - puedo quitártelo Lucius- pregunto refiriéndose a ala mascara.  
\- Si- respondió Lucius, - Remus,- y después de que Lupin le quitara la máscara y se vieran por unos minutos- mi Remus. – y dicho esto no espero para besarlo.  
\- Ajh¡- se quejó el Lord- pueden hacer eso en otro lugar, sé que necesitan platicar- se volvió hacia Black- no quiero hacer de esto un drama, Nott, llévate a Black. Vio como Nott se quitó la máscara, jalo a Black para besarlo y se llevó de ahí a otro rincón. Se volvió a quejar, ya quería recuperar a James, para hacerlo lo mismo.  
\- Bueno, ahora querido hijo, que te perece si dejamos que estas familias tengan su espacio para platicar, también tenemos que platicar sobre algunas cosas. – lo tomo en un abrazo, debía admitir que ahora tenía la estatura de James, así que coloco su barbilla sobre su cabeza- Severus, ve por el ala mansión el domingo.  
\- ¿De verdad me puedo quedar contigo el fin de semana? – pregunto esperanzado.  
\- Claro que sí, y lo primero que haremos, ahora que ya puedo salir, es ir a desayunar.   
\- Por favor, muero de hambre, por los nervios no pude desayunar nada.   
\- No te tienes que preocupar, míralos. Están felices de encontrase, nos podemos ir.  
\- Si, papá.   
\- Me gusta cómo suena, vámonos.  
Llegamos primero a la mansión, y me quede extrañado.   
\- Porque estamos aquí- pregunte extrañado, pero lo seguí hasta una habitación.  
\- Bueno, primero quería mostrarte tu cuarto, para cuando te quedes en la mansión, la verdad es que cuando nos casamos, pensábamos vivir en la mansión Potter, pero tus abuelos no me querían mucho, así que para evitar problemas compramos una casa, en realidad fue la casa que destruí, y pensar que yo la pague.- rio entre dientes- ahora en lo que queda de la vida, tendrás un cuarto aquí, ven vamos- comenzó a caminar hacia arriba de las escaleras, seguido por Harry.   
\- Dime, por favor que tú no lo diseñaste,- dijo Harry, ya estaban a punto de abrir la puerta.  
\- En realidad no, no hubo mucho tiempo en solo una semana, pero ya está lo necesario, si hay algo que quieras aquí, iremos de compras.- ya habían entrado a la habitación, pero no solo era una habitación, con una sala pequeña frente a la chimenea, un escritorio con dos libreros a cada lado, con algunos libros. Y en medio de la habitación, una cama con dárseles, grande, lo más grande que ha visto (bueno no era mucho) pero era grande, con sabanas verdes Slytherin, eso no le asombraba, y un baño con vestidor, el baño que prácticamente era otra habitación más pequeña, tenía una bañera y un gran espero frente al lavabo y otro en el vestidor. Se empezaba a preguntar si realmente esa era su habitación. – ¿qué tal te gusta?- pregunto Tom, cuidando sus palabras, viendo como Harry miraba anonado todo.  
\- Me encanta, pero de verdad es mi habitación- pregunto con duda- digo es demasiado y – no pudo terminar por que su padre lo interrumpió.   
\- Claro que no, esto es poco, y solo lo mínimo que mereces, es lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer para compensar todos estos años.- dijo casi susurrando, aun no se había perdonado todo eso.  
\- Gracias, papá, me encanta- dijo dando vueltas en su habitación. Que bien se sentía eso, aunque ya tenía una habitación con su padrino, esta era un habitación en su propia casa. Con su familia- gracias- volvió a repetir.  
\- Bueno, ya la viste y ya te agregue a las protecciones, puedes aparecer aquí, además de que las iras volviendo a tu gusto y tal vez cuando te cases no te quieras ir de aquí. – dijo más divertido Tom, a Harry todavía le costaba ver a su padre, con esa faceta humana.  
\- Bueno, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, a él le gusta la privacidad.- casi se calló de repente. No había platicado con su padre de su amor por Severus.  
\- Entonces ya hay alguien. – dijo el Lord, volviendo a esa voz que intimidaba, pero realmente en Harry no le hacía nada.   
\- Si, te lo había dicho, le amo padre, pero todavía no estoy listo para decirte, tal vez después de la graduación te lo presente.   
\- Si ya me lo habías dicho, perdona por guardar esperanzas. – apenas había recuperado a su hijo como para verlo partir, con su yerno, como odiaba esa palabra.  
\- Padre, quiero que lo aceptes, por favor, por mí. – dijo Harry tomando las manos de su progenitor, entre las suyas mirándolo como cuando mira a Severus para conseguir algo, al parecer lo logro porque su padre solo resoplo. Vamos te muestro el resto de la mansión, tu HOGAR- recalco- y después vamos a desayunar- dicho eso salió de la habitación de Harry, y Harry lo siguió.


	9. Parejas

Severus estaba de malas, se había regresado Hogwarts, sin Harry, ya se tenía que acostumbrar, será un fin de semana largo, pero dentro de unos meses tendrá las vacaciones para dedicarle a su novio y tal vez escapar de su ahora muy querido suegro.   
Casi al anochecer recibió un patronus de Harry que solo susurro. Te extraño, tomando la almohada en la que dormía Harry, se acostó, ya tendría mañana para averiguar cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.   
\----------  
-Remus-  
Ahora acostado a lado de Lucius, se preguntaba si todo esto fuera real, o si solo se despertaría al amanecer con una resaca como para preguntarse si seguía vivo, o ya estaba en otra vida, donde era feliz con el amor de su vida.   
Habían hablado por horas, le había contado que él pensaba que lo había dejado y el que solo era una burla, pero ahora hablaban sobre el futuro dejando de lado los casi 18 años, quería conocer a Draco, pero tendría que esperar a la graduación para conocerlo y explicarle sobre los cambios de su vida, ayudaría a investigar como romper el hechizo.   
Ahora habían decidido vivir juntos y volver a vivir, y sentir todo lo que no recordaban, después de todo seguían casados, lo curioso es que en todos los hechizados no se les había ocurrido ir por una prueba de herencia, así que lo primero que harían mañana seria ir al banco para retomar todo el caos que quedaba. El también tomaría su turno para torturar a Narcisa por haber arruinado su vida, y por arrebatarle todo el tiempo que no vivió junto a su hijo.   
Lo veía murmurar entre sueños, para después casi saltar del susto cuando Lucius abrió los ojos y tomo su mano tan rápido, que casi cae.  
\- No puedo perderte de nuevo. – dijo Lucius ahora que lo tenía abrazado y su rostro hundido en su cuello  
\- No lo harás Lucius, ahora tendremos más cuidado. - Dijo tomando su rostro para besarlo, esa noche querían mostrar con sus cuerpos lo mucho que se amaban, lo tomo de sus hombros y lo recostó sobre el colchón. – mi Lucius, ya nadie nos separara.  
\- Remus, te amo.  
Dejo que sus sentidos se desconectaran cuando los labios de Lucius fueron recorriendo su cuerpo y dejo ir la capacidad de pensar cuando Lucius lo tomo en su boca. Como extrañaba eso, solo tenía pocos recuerdos pero siempre estuvo seguro que su corazón era solo de Lucius.  
\------------

Sirius, estaba fascinado con su ahora descubierto esposo, después que lo arrastrara lejos de su ahijado, habían aparecido en la mansión Nott, después de besarse y amarse intensamente en la sala, solo para después ir hacia la habitación y volverse a amar, bueno el diría más que era pasión, hace mucho que no tenía un polvo tan buen, pero lo cierto. Es que no recobrada mucho antes de ir a Azkaban. Pero no recordaba que las pasiones fueran tan intensas. Ahora estaban platicando de las cosas que sabían, pero no recordaban, sus vidas perdidas solo por un hechizo. Sus hijos, nunca conoció a Theodore Nott, o Black, realmente no sabía, su hija, sabía que Narcisa se la había llevado a un orfanato muggle, ahora la buscarían, mañana irían al orfanato donde fueron a dejarla, desde ahí empezarían, por otra lado, estaban viendo su caso como fugitivo, al parecer el Lord se desharía de la rata, así que posiblemente mañana los llamaran para abrir su caso, porque el Lord hoy habían dejado a la rata en el ministerio. Al descubrir que Pettigrew había ayudado en el hechizo. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era su hija, ya después de ello buscarían la forma de romper el hechizo, ya que no importaba el hechizo, que importaba que fueron 18 años perdidos, ahora ellos estaban juntos, así habían recuperado a su familia y las cosas que pasaran adelante serian buenas.  
Si la vida sería maravillosa, junto a su familia, claro demás de buscar a su hija, también a James, a Regulus, su hermano, como era posible que haya quedado junto a Frank, entonces era que Neville era su sobrino, si la vida era maravillosa, se alegraba de haber salido de Azkaban.   
\------------

-Albus-  
Ahora que había recuperado a su hijo, cambiarían algunas cosas, para empezar estas vacaciones, de verdad se tomarían unas vacaciones,, ahora que Harry se había reunido con su padre, la tregua ya estaba en marcha, el mismo presentaría a Tom a la sociedad mágica para que sea ministro, había encontrado a su hijo, y había deshecho todos los hechizos de su mente, hablando con su hijo, había descubierto todo lo que había hecho estos años, solo era un poco mayor que el joven Bill, que ahora era su yerno, eso lo alegro. Por fin tendría nietos. Mañana tratativa de reunir a la orden, para dar las noticias, y deshacer la orden, ya no era necesaria, su hijo estaba con él, Tom no era aun problema, sus alumnos ya estaban con sus parejas, así dejaría las cosas, posiblemente ya debería de retirarse, dejar a cargo a Severus.   
\--------

Tom estaba feliz, apenas habían regresado de comprar, y fue un día muy productivo aun no le sacaba quien era la pareja de su hijo. Pero descubría quien es, y lo cruciaria, de eso no se salvaba, su hijo aún era un bebe, bueno tal vez ya no tanto pero aun estaba pequeño. Cuando volviera con James, se encargaría de tener más hijos, no había podido hacer el papel de padre, así que una vez estuviera con James, lo dejaría embarazado.   
Veía a su hijo dormir, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo con él y las cosas que ahora sabían de él, se enojó un poco cuando le dijo que había despreciado a Slytherin por ir a griffindor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, además de que ya casi se había graduado, se alegraba de que hubiese elegido medimagia en vez de auror, le había contado que él también lo estudio, pero que nunca la ejerció por empezar a mover a sus seguidores.   
Habían comprado ropa, para los dos, no era muy vanidoso, pero de verdad su hijo se veía tan bien, cuando fueron a comer, estuvieron acosando a Harry, pero no se acercaban más de la cuenta por las ganas de matarlos a todos, que se reflejaban muy bien en sus ojos.   
Una cosa es cierta, aunque Severus, haya ayudado a Harry, no le había hecho nada a esas cosas (sus supuestos tíos), pero él se encargaría de eso, también los traería para castigarlos, pagarían con sangre todo lo que le habían hecho a su heredero. Eso jamás lo perdonaría, pero esperaba que su hijo nunca se enterara.   
Salió de su habitación hacia su propio cuarto, encontrando a Nagini en su cama, le pidió que se hiciera a un lado y se acostó igual, regañándola para que supiera que una vez James estuviera de vuelta ella ya tendría que ir a su propio cuarto.   
\-----------

James despertó hace una semana desorientado y con un Regulus que lo miraba espantado, Imposible pensó James, el jamás engañaría a Tom, uno le amaba demasiado, dos, tenía a su hijo, y tres, Regulus era el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo, además de que también estaba casado.   
Miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, salió de ahí corriendo ignorando la llama de un Regulus que casi lo seguía, bajo las escaleras y vio lo que creía que era una entrada, solo para darse cuenta que no sabía ni reconocía donde estaba, haciéndole caso a la voz que lo llamaba desde dentro de la casa, regreso, Regulus lo abrazo, y lo guio hacia la cocina y le dio un vaso de agua y después una poción tranquilizante. A regañadientes se la tomo.  
Habían discutido por horas, al parecer se habían escapado hace casi 17 años y no se acordaba que cada uno estaba casado y tenían un hijo, que curiosamente habían nacido el mismo día. Pues no. Regulus estaba de terco, que se habían amado por largos años, y que se habían escapado cuando ambos padres lo querían hacer casar con personas que no querían, y se escaparon. Eso no tenía sentido, ellos estaban casados, sí, pero con otras personas, y nunca habían tenido hijos, pero que todavía eran jóvenes como para intentarlo. Por supuesto, pensó, en su boda Tom le había dicho que aunque le dejara él nunca tendría hijos con otras personas, había lanzado un hechizo para eso. Gracias a la poción tranquilizante tuvo que pensar con la cabeza en vez de solo salir, y tratar de aparecer en su casa, la casa que compartía con Tom.  
Al parecer Regulus creía firmemente que ellos estaban enamorados, así que trato de convencerlo de regresar, por un tiempo, que de seguro sus padres ya no estaban y que talvez podrían volver a tener una vida en Inglaterra, no le dijo lo que recordaba, solo que quería volver, a ver a sus amigos, que de seguro Regulus extrañaba a su hermano. Lo convenció al finalizar la semana, además que se merecían unas vacaciones, y entonces acepto, habían sido buenos amigos antes de todo ese desastre, esperaba que no sospechara que no se acordara de lo que había pasado en esos 17 años, porque era cierto no se acodaba de nada, recordó a su pequeño hijo, ya cuantos años habían pasado, lloro esa noche, claro estuvo Regulus ahí para consolarlo, se dejó abrazar, pero Regulus noto que ya no lo tocaba y mucho menos lo besaba, pero no le diría nada hasta las vacaciones, la verdad él también quería volver.   
Habían hablado con sus superiores, donde él estaba como auror en la MACUSA y Regulus hacia pociones para los hospitales, aunque ambos tenían dinero, no lo usaban, suponía que temor a que los rastrearan, al parecer estaban muy bien en Toronto, a él le gustaba el frio y a Regulus, le encantaba patinar. Bueno, tenía que volver, a finales de este mes, iría. Y arreglaría todo este asunto, extrañaba a Tom, a Harry a sus amigos. Extrañaba su vida. Y pronto regresaría.


	10. Platicas 1

El domingo estaba acabando, y agradecía a Salazar por eso, extrañaba a Harry, entre las pláticas con los de la Orden, y los trabajos que tenía que trabajar, adelanto pociones para la enfermería y ya eran casi las 8 y el Lord lo llamaría para ir a recoger a Harry, todo estaba casi arreglado y estaba agradecido que viviera para amar a Harry.   
Al llegar por Harry, se encontró con una imagen algo extrañaba, el Lord veía desde el sillón, como Harry estaba entre algunas serpientes, una era Nagini, pero la otra no sabía.  
\- Buenas noches mi Lord, he venido a escoltar a Harry de regreso a Hogwarts,- dijo Severus, inclinándose al saludar.  
\- Claro Severus, podrías traerlo de nuevo la siguiente semana, además de que quisiera hablar contigo, pero será la próxima semana, que no soporto tu presencia- dijo el Lord jugando pero la verdad es que su voz no había salido con esa intención, y vio cómo su hijo se levantaba con la serpiente que le había regalado, le costó encontrarla, pero había valido la pena.  
\- Padre, no le hables así a Severus, - dijo casi con enojo a su padre.  
\- ¿Por qué?-. Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, se le hacía sospecho eso, su hijo defendiendo a Severus, pero después recordó que Harry tenía una deuda de vida con Severus.  
\- Porque si le tratas así, no me traerá la próxima semana, además de que si sigues con esa actitud yo no querré verte.- dijo acercándose hacia al Lord, le dio un beso en la frente como despedida. – te veo la próxima semana y no llames a Severus antes de eso porque necesito que me ayude a estudiar un poco si quiero pasar los exámenes en pociones.   
\- Bueno. Trata de que el viejo te deje venir la próxima semana y que te deje tener a tu serpiente por lo que queda del curso. No olvides que te quiero. – dijo esto último en parcel,   
\- Nunca dirías esas palabras delante de alguien más verdad. No te preocupes padre te veré la próxima semana. – dicho esto, se volvió a Severus- vámonos.  
Habían llegado a Hogwarts, le pidió tener la serpiente en sus aposentos. Pero Severus le dijo que no, de seguro también enviaba a la serpiente a vigilar lo que hacía Harry y que le diría a Lord, que pasaba mucho tiempo en sus habitaciones personales.   
A regañadientes tuvo que ir a su habitación y dejar la serpiente en su cama, le pidió que no saliera de ahí, y volvió a las mazmorras con Severus.  
\- Sabes que tus palabras al defenderme harán que el Lord sospeche.-dijo Severus, cuando lo vio entrar, estaba estado en el sillón frente al chimenea.   
\- Por qué no le empiezas a decir suegro, sería más fácil que llamado Lord. – dijo al sentarse sobre su regazo cada pierna a un lado de Severus- porque no me dices primero que me extrañaste – dijo esto como un susurro en sus labios y moviendo sus caderas tentando a Severus, sintiendo como Severus se endurecía.  
\- No creo que le guste que le llame suegro, no quiero morir tan rápido, si, amor, te extrañe.- dijo para después tomar a Harry entre sus labios, y sostenerlo para evitar que se moviera más. – pienso decirle después de la graduación. Y pedir tu mano en matrimonio. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, quería hacerlo oficial.   
\- Bueno, primero me lo tendrías que pedir a mí, sabes, y si no me tomas en este instante talvez te haga sufrir por unos meses diciendo que no.  
\- Eso es una amenaza, porque sabes lo que hago cuando estoy amenazado,- haciendo que Harry se atragante con su saliva cuando siento que sus ropas eran retiradas con magia. Y su entrada era lubricada con un hechizo.  
\- Entonces si me extrañaste,- dijo cuando sintió como Severus le abría un poco las nalgas haciendo que el lubricante saliera un poco.   
\- Mucho-  
Beso su cuello, mientras abría más sus nalgas y metía dos dedos, dentro de él. Severus gruño cuando siento una mano tibia que agarraba su miembro para dirigirlo a su entrada, todavía no estaba preparado, pero Harry acomodo el miembro de Severus entre sus nalgas y fue bajando de poco, Severus dejo salir un suspiro al sentir como la entrada de Harry le apretaba tan sabroso, beso sus labios con arrebato, tomando de las caderas a Harry, entrando completamente en él. En esa poción lo subió un poco, tomando unos de los pezones Harry entre sus dientes, para jalarlo y soltándolo cuando bajo por completo a Harry, que solo gimió al sentirse otra vez lleno de Severus, Harry se impulsó solo con sus piernas, saltando sobre la polla de Severus, jadeando en el oído de Severus, lo que sorprendió mas ya que siento como se agrandaba un poco más entre su paredes. Dando junto en su punto dulce. Severus, tomo las piernas de Harry y las subió hasta sus hombros, tomando lo de su espalda para que no cayera, y se levantó con cuidado, Harry gimió más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta que en esa posición, le hacía volver loco, y solo jadeo pidiendo más. Después volvió al sillón, con Severus sobre él, abrió por completo sus piernas, Severus viendo justo el punto donde se perdía dentro de él, sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y certeras, estaba a punto de terminar, beso con desesperación el cuello de Harry, sintiendo los espasmos de Harry y un calentamiento en su vientre, supo que Harry sin ayuda manual se había venido entre ellos, las paredes de Harry se contrajeron alrededor de él, tan apretado que no pudo resistir y dando una última estocada se vino por completo dentro de Harry.   
\- Vamos a dormir, y aquí en el sillón no cabemos los dos,- dijo Severus en el oído de su amando que prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido.   
\- Mmm. Sabes que somos magos y podemos convertir el sillón en una cama- dijo Harry, la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de moverse.   
\- Si, lo sé, pero por algo tengo mi cama, además acaso no quieres recordar las veces que te enrollaste con tu profesor de pociones- dijo casi ronroneando en el cuello de Harry.  
\- Así como las veces que me enrolle con dicho maestro en su oficina, o su escritorio o su sillón, o en la sala de menesteres… - hizo un gesto pensativo – cierto también en la cocina- dijo ya más despierto.  
\- Eso jamás paso, Harry. – dijo ahora casi molesto, solo porque sabía que Harry lo estaba molestando, no lo mordía- a menos que fuera otro maestro de pociones.  
\- Claro que pasó,- soltó una carcajada- en mi imaginación, pero paso.- se levantó para ir a la cama. – bueno eran más bien consejos de donde me podría enrollar con dicho maestro.   
\- Suena bien- dijo dándole una palmada en ese trasero bonito que se menea frente a él.   
\- Si, recuérdame pedírtelo cuando te valla a pedir oficialmente tu carta de recomendación.   
Y con esa idea se fueron a dormir.   
\-----------------------  
Harry le explico primero a Severus y después a sus amigos lo sucedido el fin de semana, le conto sobre su habitación en la mansión, de la ropa que le compro su padre, y el regalo que le dio como disculpa por todo lo anterior, una linda serpiente de escamas pequeñas, venia de Australia, ella fue criada en el mundo mágico, y podía ser un familiar, según su padre secundario. Hermione le conto que era una serpiente oxyuranus microlepidotus pero eso en vez de pensar que era peligrosa, pensó que la haría más linda, apenas de un año de edad.   
Esa semana fue más relajada, pero sabía por experiencia que si estaba relajada algo pasaría. Su serpiente estaba más en el bosque prohibido, para no lastimar a los alumnos y se llaman Bria, Ron se burló, pero la serpiente al escuchar su nombre salió de sus túnicas, y entonces para hacer sufrir a Ron, le dijo que Bria se había molestado.  
Entre semana no pasaba tiempo con Severus, pero bajo de vez en cuando para saber cómo iba la investigación del hechizo, al parecer ya sabían sobre el hechizo solo que Lily lo había modificado para hacer este desastre.   
Albus por el lado estaba de lo más feliz, al parecer algo sabia pero lo diría el sábado en la reunión con mi padre, claro me había dado permiso para ir el fin de semana con él. Había conocido a Joseph y me agradaba.   
Remus le había escrito para decirle que las cosas iban bien con Lucius, que habían arreglado los papeles de su matrimonio, pero no darían la noticia hasta después de la graduación, sería muy escandaloso. Lo que si era escandaloso, es que el día miércoles el periódico llego con el encabezado “Black es inocente”.  
Su padrino le explico que estaba de nuevo con su esposo, que habían ido al orfanato a buscar a su hija, pero esta ya estaba adoptada, que esa semana iría a ver a dicha familia, y ver a su hija.   
Su padre le mando también una carta en donde le explicaba que pidió una prueba de herencia para la familia Gaunt, y además de ser el heredero Slytherin y por lo tanto Lord Slytherin. Que el viejo le había ayudado en presentarse en el ministerio.   
Si había sido una semana ocupada para los demás, y relajante para él, las cosas se estaban acomodando y estaba feliz por las personas que lo rodeaban.


	11. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom se entera como se rompe el hechizo.

El sábado había llegado, se levantó y se despidió de Ron, yendo hacia la dirección, de ahí se irían con su padre, llevaba a Brea con él.   
Lo estaba esperando Severus y el director, y se encontraría con su padre, al parecer Remus, y Sirius, ya estaban allá, y ya habían resulto como se rompe el hechizo, quería saber de qué iba el hechizo.

Llegaron a la mansión y como el ya había estado ahí, los guio hacia el comedor, dond  
e sabía que estaba su padre, Remus y Lucius, Sirius y el señor Nott, también el matrimonio Lestrange estaban con muchos libros alrededor y algunas bebidas alrededor.   
Saludo a su padre y a los demás, y se fue a sentar junto a Severus. Albus estaba al lado de Tom, para empezar con la reunión. 

\- Para empezar, se hicieron las investigaciones correspondientes y sabemos cuál es hechizo y las modificaciones de este, la sangre sucia utilizo libros de la biblioteca Black, facilitados por Narcisa, y algunos libros de la sección prohibida en Hogwarts, por el eso le pedí esta reunión, la mayoría de los que están aquí, fueron víctimas de este hechizo.- dijo Albus, el no tenía la descremación de sangre, pero Lily era sin duda una persona horrible y se merecía esa discriminación. – por lo que les comentare, para eso. Te pediré Harry- dijo ahora viendo a Harry. – podrías dejarnos a solas. Por favor. – sabía lo que era el hechizo y de seguro no le gustaría a Tom, lo que eso implicaba, y no quería que se viese afectado en eso.  
\- Pero director, quiero saber cómo se rompió el hechizo. – dijo un poco molesto Harry, él quería saber.   
\- Lo sabrás, pero a su tiempo.  
\- Bien, iré a la biblioteca, los exámenes empiezan el viernes.- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.   
\- Severus, para explicar el tema, quisiera que fuera por dos libros que deje en el escritorio. – dijo Albus viendo a Severus, sabía lo que implicaba para él, pero era mejor que se lo digiera Harry en vez de que se entere por otro lado.  
\- Ya la edad te afecta, Albus- dicho esto se retiró, sabía que Albus lo quería fuera, pero no sabía el porqué, pero sabía que se enteraría. Y fue por los libros.  
Cuando se fue, Albus empezó a explicar.  
\- Bien, para empezar el hechizo era uno muy antiguo que solo se utilizaba en uniones sangre pura para que su línea sanguínea fuera perpetua.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué enviaste lejos a Severus? - pregunto Lucius,  
\- Por qué no le conviene saber lo que estoy por decir.  
\- Y que es.  
\- Bueno lo que hacia este hechizo era que una pareja no se pudiese separar hasta que su heredero tuviera su primer hijo, asegurándose que la familia tuviera una línea sanguínea, esto se dejó de hacer, porque la mayoría de sangre pura, se relacionaba entre sí, y por lo tanto no era necesario el hechizo.   
\- Me estás diciendo que el hechizo era para que un matrimonio no se separara, pero nosotros estábamos separados.   
\- Bueno Lily lo modifico, de tal manera, que él vez de que no se separaran, se cambiaran los recuerdos, o implantado ideas, es por eso que al revisar la mente de Remus, sus recuerdos parecieran ciertos y no se diera a simple vista un cambio. Por otro lado, tenías que tener mínimo un hijo para hacer este hechizo y tener la pareja con la que tuviste el hijo, por eso solo les cambio la memoria solo los hizo con ustedes, porque el matrimonio Lestrange no tiene hijos, los Wesley tienen muchos hijos, pero es más fácil para ellos tener nietos, así que no les convenía, y yo, mi pareja murió hace años.  
\- Me quieres decir que mi hijo va ser padre. – dijo el Lord, con su poder casi fuera de control.  
\- Si. Justamente cuando lo estaban concibiendo fue roto el hechizo. – dijo lentamente Albus, no queriendo molestar más a Tom.   
\- Dime por favor, su novio esta embarazado.   
\- Eso no lo sé.- dijo Albus, lo cual era cierto, aunque lo sospechaba.   
El Lord se levantó muy enojado, para exigir respuestas, y con ellos no las iba a encontrar. Cuando llego a la estancia, llamo a gritos a Harry, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Severus con dos libros.   
\- Tú,- empezó casi gritando en un siseo. Haciendo a Severus retroceder al sentir el poder de su amo. – te pedí que investigaras a Harry, entonces dime ¿quién es su pareja?. – dijo gritando y no escuchando cuando Harry iba llegando.  
\- He…- Severus había perdido el habla, porque de repente el Lord quería saber eso. – yo…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un crucio le dio en el pecho y soltó los libros.   
\- Dije, ¿quién es la pareja de mi hijo? – ya no gritaba, pero su poder se desbordaba, y sus palabras casi se pierden en un siseo.  
\- Mi lor… - había empezado de nuevo de nuevo Severus, pero no siguió otra vez, una por el poder casi oficiante de su señor, y dos, por otro crucio.  
\- Cruci... – había empezado otro maleficio hacia Severus, pero su hijo lo detuvo. Había llegado al lado de Severus y había puesto un hechizo de bloqueo alrededor.   
\- Basta, te dije que me quedaría aquí y te aceptaría como padre, si también aceptabas a mi pareja.   
\- Harry- dijo sintiendo el poder de Harry, que prevalecía al suyo.   
\- Severus es mi pareja y nos iremos de aquí y cuidadito si lo convocas de nuevo, porque entonces no me volverás a ver ni a mí ni a mi hijo y si mi papa vuelve, le diré todo lo que hiciste por estos 17 años y te odiara.- Harry estaba tan enojado que no dio cuenta que había cambiado sus palabras a parsel. Y tomando a Severus que estaba de rodillas, desapareció de ahí.  
\----------------------

Habían llego a Hogwarts, afortunadamente no se había encontrado a nadie de camino a las habitaciones de Severus, pero los pensamientos eran muy ruidosos, pero sabían que tenían que hablar al llegar a las mazmorras.   
Harry por su lado, estaba enfadado con su padre y preocupado por Severus, su padre le había hecho daño, como anteriormente pero esta vez pudo detenerlo y sabía que Severus le había escuchado decir algo sobre su hijo, sabia como trabajaba la mente de su amante y por lo tanto tenía una explicación que dar, además de que cuando llego a la estancia, había escuchado a Severus decirle a su padre que él, era el novio de Harry. Y por eso su padre lo había lastimado.  
Severus, había escuchado como Harry le dijo al lord que eran pareja, sabía que esto no era nada, que anteriormente había sufrido a mano del mismo lord, pero ahora esperaba la muerte. Además de que no pudo reconocer las palabras que dijo después Harry, supongo que tenía la misma forma de expresar enojo que el Lord, sus palabras se convertían en siseos, que solo el Lord reconocía.   
Llegaron a la mazmorras fueron a sentarse enfrente de la chimenea, y le trajo a Severus la poción que necesitaba. Sabiendo que tenían que hablar y era mejor decirle desde el principio todo. Lo hizo.  
\- Estoy embarazado. – empezó Harry, cerrando los ojos, esperando la reacción de Severus.  
\- Ohm. – Severus se había atragantado con la poción y casi la escupe en la cara de Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo se la trago, y proceso lo que Harry hacia dicho, viendo como Harry abría lentamente los ojos, y viendo el miedo en ellos. Sabía que lo dicho era verdad pero tenía que confirmarlo.- de verdad – dijo ahora con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, sus pensamientos ahora lejos de lo sucedido hace rato.   
\- Si- susurro Harry todavía con temor, temor que se fue cuando Severus lo tomo de los brazos, lo levanto y le dio vueltas, demasiado feliz, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por eso- seremos padres- dijo ahora seguro que Severus lo escuchara.   
\- Cuando lo supiste.  
\- Hace dos semanas, cuando fuimos con mi padre, y el medimago me checo, los informes decían todo, y me mostro el pergamino que decía que estoy en espera.   
\- Lo supiste desde ese entonces y no me dijiste. – dijo un poco molesto, Harry se había interpuesto entre el lord y el, pudo salir herido.  
\- No sabía cómo decírtelo, además de que quería esperar hasta la graduación, porque creo que ahorita sería un problema y no quería que te preocuparas.   
\- Harry, - dijo tomando entre sus manos su rostro.- tu nunca serias un problema- besando a su amante en los labios- gracias por darme una familia, gracias por amarme.-  
\- Aun no puedo creer que los hombres puedan embarazarse.   
\- De hecho no, veras, solo se pueden embarazar si son concebidos con un amor tan profundo que la magia les da su bendición.   
\- Entonces me amas.   
\- Claro que te amo, te amo mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que escribí, esta en Wattpad, pero la quise también publicar aquí.  
> Espero que les guste.


End file.
